Crosshairs
by quantumparadigm
Summary: With an unknown threat looming on the horizon, the crew of the Normandy band together on a mission that tests the limits of their endurability. Yet even in the midst of a mission gone awry, sometimes people find what they weren't even looking for. ME1, Shenko.
1. Chapter 1

**Opening Author's Notes: **I discontinued _Memories_ in favor of this story - same Shepard and essentially the same story, but I wanted to start fresh as _Memories_ was an older style that didn't suit me anymore.

Special thanks to my beta readers Kassandra Black and TheRev28, and also to deadwitchwalking for being an amazing bouncing board for my ideas and keeping me on track. Also to Raven Studios for encouraging me to do what I needed to do and start over if that's what it takes, and for letting me throw ideas her way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters, I just like to play in BioWare's sandbox.

Enjoy! -q

-O-

**Crosshairs**

-O-

"Delivery, sir."

Kaidan Alenko accepted the encrypted datapad while the Corporal hovered at the precipice between the hall and his apartment.

Alliance High Command. A datapad he'd expected ever since given the orders of his impending reassignment to a new post the day before. The Tacoma had swung by Arcturus to deposit his ass aboard the station before heading out to the edges of the Attican Traverse on standard patrol.

Fortune favored him, as his best friend Jake just so happened to be aboard, his ship on a pit-stop before heading out into deep space. His surprise visit had been a welcome distraction against the growing anticipation of a new post - especially since the transfer came without advance notice. He hadn't even put in a request despite more than a few ample opportunities.

Alenko dismissed the Corporal. The kid snapped off a quick salute, turned smartly on his heel, and left.

"This what brought you to Arcturus?" Jake asked.

Alenko swiped the button to shut the door to his apartment, eyes fixed on the datapad and the field currently awaiting his security clearance. That was… odd. The screen flashed, confirming his ID, accepting his code.

He flopped onto the sofa and accepted a beer from Jake. "Let's find out. Report to the SSV Normandy for duty at 0800 hours, docking bay D14. Assigned posting: head of marine detail…" He arched an eyebrow as he continued to scan the contents.

Head of marine detail. That was new. Certainly worth his pay grade and rank, and not a stretch of his abilities. Rather, it was the prejudice of an L2, despite the fact that the Alliance accepted biotics, that he'd suspected kept him off bigger leads such as that.

Of course, the moment the ships name was out of his mouth, Jake had lit up, boots slamming into the deck. "Shit, Kaidan! That's the new prototype turian-Alliance ship I was telling you about a few weeks ago!"

"I'll be damned," Alenko muttered.

He remembered Jake going on about the latest and greatest of the Alliance fleet. For a solid week, his messages had contained nothing _but_ whatever information Jake could get his hands on, and it was clear if not from his words at the very least from his tone, that he'd put in for a transfer request.

Joint turian-alliance endeavor as a proverbial olive branch and sign of moving past old grudges, disguised as a high-tech ship. The Alliance displaying uncharacteristic humility by redesigning the prototype frigate with turian schematics, acting as an unvoiced acknowledgment of the prowess of the turian fleet. At the same time, turians tipped their heads by acknowledging that human renovations were worth not only their time but also their consideration.

New prototype warbirds had a way of rocketing a marine's career path forward. And if one had been stuck in rank at Second Lieutenant, the idea of rocketing forward became all the more appealing.

"You lucky sonofabitch," Jake blew air out between his lips, shaking his head.

He rolled his eyes when I glanced up at him. "You could apply for a transfer."

"I _did_," he slumped into the back of the sofa, balancing the beer on his knee as he contemplated its contents. "Request denied. When did you submit yours? Maybe I was just slow on the uptake."

"I didn't." Alenko scanned the contents of the pad, looking for who'd put in the recommendation or a list of circumstances that lead to his selection for the detail. "Looks like… Captain Anderson requested me."

"By name?"

He arched an eyebrow as he continued reading the paragraph glorifying his service record. "Yeah."

Jake simply sighed dramatically and took a swig from his bottle. "It's your golden record. Not to mention your brains. Probably only want smart people for this mission, what with it being a new high-tech ship and all. Who's the XO?"

Alenko skipped over reading the specs about the drive core, flagging the section for later perusal, and skimmed until he saw the crew manifest. Unsurprised by Captain Anderson listed as the Normandy's CO, considering he'd recommended Alenko in the first place and CO's tended to have first picks where applicable. The name for XO, however, caught his attention. "Lieutenant Commander Olivia J. Shepard."

Jake didn't even look over at him. "Stop fucking with me Kaidan, everyone knows Shepard's posted on the Singapore. Special ops. A journalist cornered her for a spot two weeks ago and there was no mention of a transfer."

Instead of replying, he shoved the datapad in Jake's face and Jake's jaw dropped in astonishment, quickly followed by something not unlike awe, though Jake would deny that with his dying breath. He even forgot to finish taking a sip from his beer, the bottle perched at the edges of his lips.

Once the reality of the words on the pad hit him, he switched his gaze to Alenko and said, "You realize you'll be working with a legend, right? A real damn legend."

Alenko leaned forward as Jake started describing the 'Hero of the Blitz' in great detail, and scanned the rest of the contents of the pad. Only fifteen hours till he had to report for duty. Mostly preliminary meetings, familiarizing himself with the ship and the crew. Undoubtedly one-on-one meetings with Shepard as they discussed marine detail. While the duties of XO's were broader in scope than that of the head of marine detail, she'd also be leading the ground team operations. Her opinion was not without weight, and that was ignoring the fact that she'd made a career out of being indestructible.

Aside from that, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit intrigued by the specs of a prototype deep scout frigate the likes of which the Alliance hadn't seen before. Techs in R&D would probably shit themselves to get their hands on the pad Alenko had in his hands. _Especially_ over the IES stealth technology combined with the Tantalus drive core.

The mission details were flagged as classified, only to be discussed once aboard ship. That was interesting.

"... veins with ice. One glance is enough to freeze you in your boots. She doesn't talk much, but man, she doesn't _need_ to." Jake gestured emphatically at his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Commander Shepard," Jake shook his head as if Alenko were the idiot not keeping up. "You realize she held off an entire company of batarians and slavers on Elysium for twenty-six hours? Woman's made of cold, hard steel. If you weren't so picture perfect in your duties, I'd tell you to watch your ass with that one. Career breakers, N's. And she's an _N7_. Get your ass handed to you if you so much as breathe wrong."

"I highly doubt that." Alenko tossed the pad onto the table and checked the time. "You hungry? Thinking of heading out to Changs, get some curry."

"Sure. Do you think she's already aboard the station?"

"Are you looking for a date?"

Jake punched him in the arm as he grabbed his jacket. They might be aboard a space station, but the civilian sector with the restaurants tended towards the cool side. As he locked the door to the apartment, Jake said, "I want something warm in my bed."

That line of thinking wasn't something a head of marine detail should entertain concerning his XO, and Alenko shut it down immediately, which given the circumstances wasn't hard. "Have you checked out the latest Logic Arrest model?"

"You won't convert me to the darkside, Kaidan. Might as well throw in the towel."

"I've been thinking of getting one. CPU comes overclocked and it has better integration with standard Alliance armor shielding algorithms." He nudged Jake in the ribs as they turned down a corner that dumped them onto the main gangway in the civilian district of Arcturus. "Besides, I got you to say 'dark side' in a serious capacity. There's hope for you yet."

"Piss off." Jakes accompanying smile took the sting out of the words.

By the time they reached Changs, it was overflowing with the dinner crowd, so Alenko directed Jake towards the take-out counter he was too familiar with, having spent more time there than any other place in the restaurant combined. He'd even reached first name basis with the waitress on the other side, Hilda, an older lady who'd been crushing the counter for as long as he could remember. She greeted them with a warm smile, scooting down the line, and Alenko declined the proffered menu and rattled off his order. Like Hilda knew he would, yet she always offered the menu anyway because that was just who she was.

"Need to keep up those calories, or that handsome face will turn to bones! Girls don't like their men bony."

Jaked pushed up next to Alenko and said, "Girls don't like Kaidan."

Hilda sniffed. "Girls don't like their men pretty, either. You? Too pretty. Get a scar, then we'll talk."

The last sentence was punctuated with a wink and Jake stammered his way through his much smaller order before Hilda floated away, tossing in one last suggestive glance before swinging to the next customer.

After a few minutes, Jake turned to him and whispered, "She uh…"

Alenko coughed discreetly, interrupting Jake, as Hilda returned with their food and slid the containers onto the counter. "Extra cookie for you, pretty boy."

They found a bench outside the restaurant in the quad with a great view of incoming ships. Another marine occupied the bench, but as the others were full and career military were used to tight quarters, Alenko moved towards it without second thought.

Jake, on the other hand, with a newfound shyness undoubtedly introduced from his encounter with Hilda, hesitated, balancing a hot spring roll in his fingertips. "Mind if we sit?"

His question took the marine by surprise as she stared up at Jake, 'tool half raised and fingers poised over whatever she was working. Then she shrugged, "The bench is open."

Jake grinned, having regained some of his composure, as they sat down. The marine - officer, judging by the pips on her collar, though he hadn't gotten a close look - had already turned back to her 'tool, tucking her boots beneath her as if to occupy less space.

He was just about to bite into his own spring roll when he felt an elbow in his ribs and Jake spoke quietly, "Bet you can't guess what model she's using."

Alenko sighed then leaned forward just enough to peer around Jake and get a good look at the 'tool. Alliance standard orange, nothing new. Most marines went with the base color, even engineers and they were the most likely to break free. He couldn't see her wrist as she was sitting left of them, therefore the actual mechanical part of the 'tool wasn't visible, but Alenko didn't _need_ to see it to know what gear she was sporting. "Savant."

"You just pulled that out of your ass." Despite his declaration, Jake glanced at the 'tool.

"You wouldn't know the difference between a Savant and the Bluewire you still use if they were shoved in your face."

"Doesn't mean you didn't make it up."

"It's a tech-based omni-tool, designed specifically around remote hacking. Also designed with quick application of tech attacks, specifically engineered with sabotage in mind. The fab unit is off the charts, fastest production rate currently on market if you get the X. You can tell by the style of the outer modal dial. Consumes a lot of power, but if you know how to use it, it's worth it."

Jake stared at him. "No wonder you got reassigned. Must be serving with a crew of geeks."

"Mmm," he grunted around a mouthful of curry, "Geeks united."

They sat in silence for a bit as they finished eating their food. The curry was to _die_ for and the spring rolls were even better, delivering mouth-watering aromas only Changs was truly capable of inducing. He stuffed the last one in his mouth long before Jake finished making his way through his teriyaki, so Alenko opened up his 'tool to peruse his messages.

He missed Jake twisting to look at the marine once he'd finished eating, but didn't miss him ask, "Is that a Savant?"

Alenko looked at Jake and then the woman, their eyes connecting for a split second. Long enough for him to shrug apologetically.

"Yes."

"Damn," Jake sighed, "Thanks."

She hadn't waited for Jake's response to fling herself back and he didn't blame her. If it'd been him with his face shoved into his 'tool like that, he wouldn't have wanted to be disturbed either.

"Guess you win that one, mate."

Kaidan grunted. "Geeks united."

According to a message from Captain Anderson, the launch ceremony for the Normandy's first flight was tomorrow, eighteen hundred hours. Dress blues required.

He received another message while reading the details of the ceremony. From the XO. Requesting a meeting with the ground team once everyone was aboard and situated, to go over tactics and strategy. Perhaps they'd finally be given details for the mission. An extra note at the bottom directed to him concerning HoMD*, with a separate note saying she wasn't trying to step on his toes. She just liked detail and familiarizing herself with the headspace of her officers.

"What time is it?"

Alenko exited the messaging system and shoved his omni-tool in Jake's face for a reply. When Jake shoved his arm away, he booted up a console and checked on the progress of some numbers he'd been running earlier that day and grinned. They'd completed, which meant he could finally make some headway on a project he'd shoved to the backburner a few months ago.

"I've got to run, soon. Agincourt leaves for patrol at nineteen hundred hours."

Alenko nodded. Time for hanging out was few and far between, especially between career military friends. Grab downtime where you could and hope your buddies stuck around long enough for a meal.

"Not in port long this time," he replied.

"Personnel transfer, refueling, and resupplying. Got a new armory specialist coming aboard, bringing in a new line of guns. CO didn't want to lollygag, only gave us a couple hours station-side." Jake glanced at him. "Don't tell me you're gonna shut yourself in your apartment with your omni-tool after I leave."

Alenko shifted on the bench. "I'll leave the door open."

"It's your last night before heading out on a new posting. You should enjoy yourself, not be a shut in."

"Going out is overrated."

"Hit the courts, then."

"Unless the wall offers up some conversation, I think I'd rather not."

He stabbed his thumb behind him while looking at Alenko with a mock serious expression. "Do like our friend here and at least geek out outside."

Alenko's eyes slid to the marine completely absorbed in her 'tool, fingers whizzing through the display. When Jake tapped him on the shoulder, he sighed and nodded.

Jake broke out in a grin, clearly believing he'd won and that maybe the girl had something to do with it. Rather, Alenko knew Jake wouldn't back down even if it made him late and got his ass landed in hot water. Even off duty, the officer in him couldn't quite stand for that flagrant disregard for timeliness.

Agreeing got Jake off the bench and stretching. "So long, mate. Might be a while before we make our way back."

Alenko shut off his 'tool and looked up at Jake. He offered his hand, and Jake accepted it. "Take care of yourself

Jake mock saluted as he started to step away then glanced over at the marine, his eyes glinting mischievously. Alenko barely resisted the urge to groan. "See you 'round, soldier. Make sure my friend stays on the bench for at least five minutes, yeah?"

She looked up at Jake, much differently than she had the previous times. Eyes critical as she glanced him over with the proficiency of a drill sergeant in their element and for a second, Alenko almost felt as if he _were_ witnessing a drill sergeant preparing to dress down a marine. He nearly straightened in his seat.

"It's Commander, Second Lieutenant. And your friend looks like a big boy. I think he can take care of himself."

Jake paled under the scrutiny and started walking backwards away from them half-moving towards a real salute before catching himself. "Aye, ma'am."

Alenko waved at him to move his ass before re-opening his omni-tool, remembering the message he'd gotten from his XO and figuring he should probably respond in the affirmative. Not that he'd say no to his XO. It was only a 'request' out of respect. Still, he liked being prompt and regardless of whether or not his XO was a war hero with 'veins of ice' as Jake so candidly spout off. Though Alenko rather doubted that's what he believed; rather he wouldn't put it past Jake to get her autograph, provided he could actually recognize her on site. Hell, Alenko had only ever seen the promo shot of her from the Blitz and that was years ago.

If that's what Jake was expecting to see, he was in for disappointment.

Enough ruminating about his XO. He rolled his shoulders, glanced over his response for typos or anything idiotic that might have slipped past his foot-to-mouth barrier, and sent it off.

Then he deactivated his 'tool and glanced around the quad, wondering if he wouldn't actually like to stick around after all. Perhaps get a coffee from his favorite shop just around the corner. Maybe find himself in an omni-tool store and drool over the Logic Arrest, debating whether or not it was worth the credits. His 'tool was getting a little old…

"Huh, prompt." When the Commander realized she'd inadvertently captured his attention, she shrugged apologetically and said, "You don't have to stick around. I won't tell."

"Thanks," he said, "I might hold you to that."

She ducked her head and he reopened his 'tool, still undecided as to what exactly he wanted to do. So in lieu of action, he switched to dev mode and started working on his program, crunching numbers and formulating code. Code which would see _many_ revisions in the future, but which only needed to be functional now. It was more an experiment in methodology, flexing his technical muscles.

A part of him thought what he _should_ be doing was reading up on the data back on the pad in his apartment, but he still had plenty of time to do that. After twenty minutes of dicking around with his program and getting something that could potentially stand a chance of compiling, the responsible side of him won out and he shut down his omni-tool and stood up.

Feeling like he should say something before leaving as they'd built up a semblance of rapport - and, if he admitted it to himself, she was rather pretty in a tough sort of way, not to mention the tech thing really caught his attention - against Jake's ever-glowing outgoing nature, he said, "Take care."

She looked up at him in surprise, recovering so fast he could have imagined it and he wasn't so sure he hadn't as she gave him a small lopsided half-small and said, "Not saying your friend is right, but being outside really isn't that bad."

He shrugged. "No guarantees, but I'll try to stave off the desire to sequester myself like a hermit for at least an hour."

"If you ship out tomorrow, should make it two."

"That why you're out here?" Alenko asked.

He considered sitting back down as he hadn't been aware how small of stature she was, but with him towering over her as he stood next to the bench, it was painfully obvious.

Fortunately, if she noticed the height discrepancy, she didn't seem bothered by it in the least. "Ship leaves dock day after tomorrow, but I gotta report for duty bright and early. You?"

"Something similar, I think. Haven't read all the details yet."

She waved her free hand dismissively. "Details are for XO's and CO's to worry over. Everyone else should catch a break on leave."

He chuckled. "Well, I like to be prepared."

"You'll make your XO happy, then. Go be a hermit for the both of us."

He grinned again and she mirrored it back. "Aye aye, ma'am. Good hunting."

"Right back at ya'."

He glanced at his 'tool as he left, checking the time. He just might be able to make it to the docks in time to see the Tacoma launch and mentally salute his old ship. And his favorite coffee shop just so happened to be along the way.

-O-

*HoMD: Head of Marine Detail, military shorthand


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is one of the rare chapters with a time overlap between perspective characters. It felt appropriate to introduce Shepard and Alenko in this manner this one time, but the rest of the story will not be told in this format.

-O-

Lieutenant Commander Olivia Shepard shut the door to her old office for the final time. Well, no longer her office. The Singapore's new XO would report for duty in less than an hour, with the ship stopping just long enough to deposit her aboard Arcturus and pick up its new XO. If the orders hadn't come in for her immediate transfer, the Singapore would have been deep in the traverse by now.

She'd miss this old bucket.

However, she was excited for the new posting. Going back to a frigate, and a specialty prototype frigate at that. She'd nearly dropped the pad after reading the specs of the Normandy. If she could have, she'd have reported for duty as soon as the Singapore docked at the station.

Unfortunately, the ship was still closed off. Last minute engineering touch ups, making sure everything ran fine, and that the drive core wouldn't explode as soon as the engines were turned on.

She swung her duffel onto her shoulder and marched up the hall towards the CO's quarters.

Which only served to remind her that she wouldn't have a cabin on the frigate. Back to sleeper pods and rotating shifts.

The door opened immediately after she rang the bell and she stepped inside Captain Greene's office.

"You still aboard my boat, Shepard?"

She grinned and dropped her bag to the floor. "Only for five more minutes, sir."

He stood up from his desk and rounded it to stand in front of her, towering over her and reminding her of a grizzly bear. "Get all your tech shit out of my new XO's office?"

"I might have left a surprise or two, sir."

"Cut the sir, crap, you're no longer my crew." He stuck out his hand and she accepted it with a firm grip. "Good luck on your new posting, Shepard. Do XO shit on that frigate for a few months, you'll have your own command in no time."

"Thank you," she replied, cutting off the 'sir' just in time. Old habits die hard, and military habits die last. And something about Captain Greene's persona demanded a 'sir'.

Twenty minutes after the Singapore shipped out, Shepard tossed her duffel onto the bed in her apartment. Then she mosied through her living room, ensuring that Henry* hadn't collected an undue amount of dust before activated her terminal to check her messages. Only one - from Kassy, all but ordering that she go outside and explore the decks of Arcturus instead of hiding out in her apartment.

Figured that her best friend would find the time to send her a threatening message regarding her typically anti-social hermitting whenever she found herself aboard station with more than a few hours spare time.

Her terminal beeped. Another message from Kassy: _I'll know if you don't leave your apartment._

Shepard grunted and fired off a reply: _Slavedriver._

While she didn't believe Kassy would _actually_ know short of her own guilty conscience when asked, Shepard only stuck around long enough to shower and change into a clean uniform. Out of uniform she'd probably get some peace and quiet from any media that happened to be on the station, but that would require going through her storage locker at the foot of her bed and she didn't feel like it. Nearly seven years since the Blitz and they were still hounding her tail and showing the same photo of her _everywhere_.

If she could, she'd burn it. With great pleasure. Perhaps destroy the camera that had taken it, too, for good measure.

She spent some time perusing the local tech shops, drooling over the latest in omni-tool architecture design. The Logic Arrest looked intriguing, certainly the latest model more than any other, but she still preferred her savant. The fab unit on it was essential to her operations. Besides, the Arrest wasn't as capable when it came to the remote hacking department. The range wasn't as good. That was practically vital.

Still, it _was_ an appealing model and a part of her wanted to buy it just to mess around with it. See if she could push it past its limits, and how far.

Savant hadn't come out with a new model since her last purchase, though she'd read some intriguing articles about future Savant omni-tools. There _were_, however, some new mods and memory upgrades and she toyed around with looking at the specs and waffling over whether or not to buy them. It wasn't that she had any problems with her current 'tool, she was just fascinated with new hardware.

In the end, her desire to _not_ break open her omni-tool before heading to a new posting won out. Maybe in a few weeks...

She left the shop without buying anything and headed towards one of her favorite places to eat as her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since midday. _Real_ food and not _ship_ food would be a real treat. And it kept her out of the apartment a little bit longer and away from a guilty conscience.

Unfortunately it was _busy_ and she didn't much feel like waiting in a line that ran out the door or dealing with a crowd. Even the take out counter was swamped, with _that_ line wrapping around the corner. So even though she was hungry, she decided to wait for the place to clear up a bit and headed towards the nearest bench with a good view of the lines. She didn't much like crowds.

In the mean time, she busted out her omni-tool. Kassy couldn't complain about her being a geek in public because it wasn't _technically_ against the rules. She just wasn't supposed to stay shut in her apartment the whole night.

Though that was probably gonna happen as soon as she got food in her stomach, if she was honest with herself.

Shepard was so engrossed in rewriting the code of an old program that could use some updating to accommodate current algorithms, that she almost failed to realize someone was speaking to her, hovering near the bench and balancing food in his hands. She scraped her mind for the words, but came up blank. Though judging from the busyness of the quad and the significant lack of open benches around the vicinity coupled with the food in his hands - not to mention the fact that his friend had already sat down on the other side - he was probably checking if it was alright if they used the bench.

She shrugged. "The bench is open."

The kid plopped down next to his friend. With one last glance at him, she tucked her feet beneath her and returned to her program. Picking up where she left off, this time her mind blanking as to what she'd been about to do. So she moved to a different problem.

… and became aware that the friend was peering at her around the kid, and said, "Savant."

Against her better judgement, she eavesdropped, because _anyone_ able to recognize an omni-tool on sight, without seeing the actual hardware component, was a geek of her caliber. Evidence she could later use against Kassy if necessary.

Even more impressive was when he listed of the specs and got them right. Not a lot of people appreciated the power consumption of the Savant, believing it to be extravagant especially for field application. She maintained that they simply weren't using the 'tool properly. It was power heavy because it was power_ful_. One just had to know how to manage the flow.

"No wonder you got reassigned," the kid said, "Must be a crew of geeks."

"Geeks united."

She almost snickered, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be drawn into a conversation or be terribly social.

Her stomach growled a bit louder as they ate their food and she realized that they'd risked the swarm of people to get food from Changs - or had been lucky enough to catch the counter at the right moment. A quick glance showed it was _still_ busy but the crowd was thinning. Perhaps in twenty minutes or so, she'd be able to find a table where she could hole up.

In the meantime, nothing for it but to keep dicking around on her 'tool. Though the spring rolls being devoured next to her made it hard to concentrate on programming, so she switched to reviewing the information Anderson had sent her earlier that day regarding her ground team: Kaidan M. Alenko, a career military marine with sentinel training who'd also be serving as HoMD, and an enlisted with potential, Richard L. Jenkins. They'd also be working with a Council Spectre, which she found odd as the mission parameters didn't indicate that level of involvement was strictly necessary.

A finger tapping her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at the kid as he pulled his hand away and asked, "Is that a Savant?"

She stared at him for half a second then looked at his friend who looked back at her with part sympathy and part dry amusement and shrugged apologetically. She considered telling the kid to trust his friend as he seemed to know his shit when it came to tech, but settled on a simple, "Yes."

"Damn, thanks."

She flung herself back and continued reading up on her team. Pressly's name on the list as Navigator was a pleasant surprise. Last time she'd seen him was at the ceremony after the Blitz, when the admiralty had awarded her the Star of Terra. She'd had to sit on the stage for the whole ceremony instead of taking a seat in the crowd as she'd cracked three of her ribs and no one wanted to risk her falling on her ass in front of the media.

Maybe if she had, the press would leave her alone.

She fired off a quick email to the ground team, requesting a meeting. She liked knowing the people that worked under her, to know their quirks and what made them tick. She added a note to Alenko that she didn't want to step on his toes as HoMD. One of her previous XO's had stuck his nose in her job every time he turned around and she knew how frustrating that could be, though she didn't put _that_ into her email. She just wanted to get a glimpse into his headspace if that wasn't too much trouble.

There was a saying amongst Officers: an XO was never truly off the clock, even when their posting hadn't even started. Picking up the slack from the CO and seeing to all the management details. Not that Anderson was a lazy CO or the type of marine to foist his duties off onto his XO. There was just a lot to do that didn't fall under his purview, settling into her domain instead.

Like reaching out to the junior officers and getting a feel for their headspace.

From the looks of things, any infiltration ops would see Alenko acting as her spotter as the more experienced of her two choices. Infiltration tended towards two man teams, anyway. Though she'd take Jenkins out, too. Get his hands dirty and refine his skills where they needed it.

A note in her file from Anderson indicated that part of her job was to assess Alenko's candidacy as XO. Even if that note hadn't been there, Alenko's portfolio was promising enough that she'd probably have done it anyway. A quick scan of his accomplishments revealed multiple commendations per year, some with the added 'despite his setbacks'. The corner of her mouth twitched and her lips thinned as she read the meaning between the lines: despite his status as L2.

Well, he wouldn't see that sort of discrimination from her. One of the best operatives she'd worked with had been an L2, though he'd specialized at infiltration.

"See you 'round, soldier." Shepard snapped out of her ground team assessment and looked at the kid, standing between her and his friend, still seated on the bench. "Make sure my friend stays on the bench for at least five minutes, yeah?"

The friend shook his head in disbelief, as if watching a trainwreck and unable to stop it. She took in the pip on the kids uniform and looked him over clinically. Having been addressed as soldier when her rank was clearly visible on her collar, not to mention being empathetic to the 'stay outside!' cause, put her back up and so she replied, perhaps more tersely than necessary, "It's Commander, Second Lieutenant. And your friend looks like a big boy. I think he can take care of himself."

The kids face paled at the change in her voice and he started backing away, hand twitching towards a salute before he could stop himself. "Aye, ma'am."

After he left, she glanced back at Changs, re-contemplating the thinning crowd. No visible empty tables and she didn't relish trying to claim (or reclaim) a bench for eating. Besides, could only get fresh brewed tea if she ate inside the restaurant and she kind of wanted that now as she found herself mildly agitated.

Her eyes settled on the kid's friend, still sitting on the bench, using what appeared to be an older model of the Logic Arrest, but not too much older. Two generations ago, at most. She wondered if he knew about the latest model. Well, considering he'd spoken eloquently to the attributes of the Savant, he probably did.

Small chat with a stranger was probably exactly what Kassy would consider a night well spent. But she also didn't want to interrupt someone so clearly engrossed in their 'tool doing who the hell knew what, especially when that someone appeared to be under strict friend orders to visit the outside world. She could empathize with that.

So after staring wistfully at Changs for a little longer, and with only a little bit of envy that the marine next to her had already devoured an entire box of spring rolls (and had rudely left the empty box between them), she activated her 'tool again to kill some more time. Dicking around with code was more exciting than staring at plaza full of people. She was surprised to see a response sitting in her inbox from her HoMD and muttered, "Huh, prompt," before she could catch herself.

Consequently, she became aware she'd captured the marine's attention, so she shrugged apologetically and said, in part because she only too familiar with being disturbed by the thought processes of others, "You don't have to stick around. I won't tell."

He smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, I might hold you to that."

She returned to her 'tool and sifted through her list of projects, not really interested in working on any of them. She shut it down after a few minutes of restless perusing, occasionally adding a new line here and there, and looked around again. Then back at the marine who nose deep in his own 'tool, apparently not suffering from restlessness as she was. Probably because he'd eaten. She quickly looked away again, lest he think she was staring.

Another assessment of the crowd didn't result in her favor so she reopened her 'tool _again_. Writing Kassy a message might be a good idea, let her know that Shepard's current situation was entirely her fault. That if she'd stayed in instead of going out, she probably wouldn't be squirming on a bench. She scrapped that idea after deciding that Kassy would probably guilt trip her into disturbing the marine, and that wasn't in anybody's interests. Not hers because despite being adept at public speaking and capable of issuing orders at the top of her lungs, regular social interaction wasn't exactly her thing.

In the end, she settled on sending a message to Kassy, but left it at cursing her for her orders. She was just finishing up a particularly colorful line when the marine said, "Take care."

Hoping she masked the surprise that he'd spoken to her, as all of their interactions had largely been through his friend or initiated by her, she replied, "Not saying your friend is right, but being outside really isn't that bad."

Except it totally was. Well, not _really_ but suddenly she didn't particularly relish the idea of sitting there alone, even if they hadn't been talking. The company was nice.

He shrugged. "No guarantees, but I'll try to stave off the desire to sequester myself like a hermit for at least an hour."

She suppressed a smile. "If you ship out tomorrow, should make it two."

"That why you're out here?" He shifted his stance as he spoke, eyes flickering between the bench and her as if considering sitting down while they talked. It would be nice to not have to crane her head as much… sitting down, she hadn't realized that he was so _tall_.

"Ship leaves dock day after tomorrow, but I gotta report for duty bright and early. You?"

"Something similar, I think." He rubbed his neck and gave her a sheepish look. "Haven't read all the details yet."

Before he'd even finished speaking, she was already waving his words away. "Details are for XO's and CO's to worry over."

At least, that was _her_ position. She certainly liked her junior officers being up on things, but it wasn't a requirement of hers before a mission had even started. Most senior officers she'd met were of the same mind. As long as everyone reported on time, let them sort their own shit out.

It _did_ make her wonder whether or not her junior officers were briefing themselves on their posting. Or if the message to her HoMD had set a fire under his ass. She hoped not. It certainly wasn't her intention if it had.

"Well, I like to be prepared," he chuckled. She found herself wanting to smile up at him.

"You'll make your XO happy, then." And because he hadn't sat down, she added, "Go be a hermit for the both of us."

He grinned again and this time, she returned it in kind. "Aye aye, ma'am. Good hunting."

"Right back at ya'."

She watched him leave, wondering if Kassy would crucify her for at least not getting his name. _Another friend wouldn't kill you, 'Liv!_ She shook her head in amusement, dispelling the notion altogether. There was a chance, small as it was, that she'd run into him again. Then at that point she could introduce herself. Maybe.

She really was hermit-inclined.

And finally, it looked like there was a free table in Changs.

-O-

* Henry is the name of Olivia's first Sniper Rifle, decommissioned after it was damaged beyond repair during the Blitz.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know," Shepard leaned back in her chair across from Anderson, "I'm surprised Joker wasn't aboard as soon as the techs cleared the ship."

From what she'd heard, and certainly from what she'd gathered reading his file, he was a top of the line pilot who liked to get his hands dirty. Add to that a new type of drive core heretofore unseen on any vessel, and her surprise was self-evident. Most pilots she'd met would have killed to get their hands all over the nav panels and start running simulations while cursing the engineering department for not fine-tuning properly.

Pilots were a finicky bunch.

"Frankly so am I. Half expected him to beat me to the airlock," Anderson answered. He slid the pad he'd been typing on across the table to her and she picked it up. "Mission details."

She arched an eyebrow as she read the sparse contents. "Mission pick-up, sir?"

Anderson, of course, understood the underlying question but waited for her to continue. She did. "Mission pick-up with a Council Spectre?"

"I know what you're thinking-"

"-what the hell kind of cargo requires a Spectre?" she provided. "What the hell kind of SNAFU did our Spectre get himself into to be relegated to cargo babysitting?"

Anderson continued as if she hadn't interrupted, though the bemused twinkle in his eye gave him away. "Sensitive cargo. Too early to discuss details, brass is worried about an information leak. The Council has a vested interest."

She waited for him to clarify, but it seemed that the 'worry over the information leak' extended to her as well. That made her shift uncomfortably in her chair, as the XO was usually in the classified mission detail loop - not standing on the other side with their ass hanging over a potential fire. She didn't begrudge Anderson holding fast to orders, despite their friendship outside duty. She just didn't like not having what she considered mission critical information.

It would make the debrief with her ground squad later more technical and less mission focused, but she could work with that. It had always been intended to be more of a get to know each other gig, just without the beers and tacos. Still, she suspected her HoMD would arch an eyebrow or something of that caliber, if he had a solid head on his shoulders. And if his file was any judge, he did.

She also suspected as much from his prompt response and generally, marines didn't make it to Staff Lieutenant and HoMD without a good head. But the prompt response could go one of two ways: solid head or butt kisser. She was betting on the former.

The idea of Anderson selecting a butt kisser with her as the XO was a joke up his alley, but not something he'd do for such an odd mission where details were classified up the wazoo.

The young Jenkins, however… enlisted were always hit or miss with the 'big names', though she loathed referring to herself as such. Some wouldn't 'see what the big deal was' and others would fall to their knees faster than salute.

Sometimes she really hated the Blitz. She absentmindedly brushed her fingers against her ribcage and frowned before setting the pad down and stretching.

Jenkins _had_ promoted to Corporal pretty quickly though…

"Alenko just logged in," Anderson murmured, still reading whatever contents filled his pad. Shepard was starting to go cross-eyed from reading, eyes grainy, and sorely regretting having hermitted herself in her room and staying up half the night working on junk. To top it off, she hadn't even finished the project before forcing herself to go to bed.

"Time to bring out the cavalry?"

"No pranks, Shepard."

"Gotta know the man before I prank him, sir."

"You 'sir' me one more time before we're on the clock and I'll kick your butt out of this office." He didn't even look up as he delivered the threat, though the corner of his mouth quirked in a smile.

"If he comes down to greet you, I could trip him."

This time he didn't resist the smile as he said, "No, Shepard."

She carried on. "Deck him, then."

Anderson dropped his pad and scrutinized her. "You want out of here, don't you."

He purposefully hadn't phrased it as a question. She only grinned in response.

"How late did you stay up?"

"That's classified, sir."

"Get the hell out of here."

Shepard jumped up from her chair and knocked off a salute that bordered on mockery which only made Anderson's stern frown as he rose with her more frownier. They stepped out of his office together, through the doors Anderson always kept open.

"I'm gonna hit the head," she told him and he nodded as she split off away from the stairs where she could already hear someone huffing with the exertion of a bag balanced on their shoulders and attempting to not fall to their death in the narrow staircase.

She'd write that one down as a design flaw if anyone ever asked her opinion. Elevator should have gone all the way up and not just to the crew deck.

Once her business was complete and she'd scrubbed hands, patting them on her fatigues as someone had forgotten to stock the bathroom with a towel, she headed towards the mess. Anderson had probably already offered the welcoming cup of coffee, which would mean she'd have to pour her own.

She nearly tripped, and recovered faster than a salarian could blink, when she saw _the other marine_ sitting across from Anderson on the bench.

His choking on his coffee as their eyes met was considerably less graceful, and would have been enough to make her smile if she hadn't also been as shocked as he apparently was.

Anderson, however, mistook the choking as misplaced admiration judging by the expression on his face, so before he said something potentially embarrassing, Shepard said, "Alenko and I met last night, though we never exchanged names."

"You were outside, Shepard?"

"Living witness, sitting right across from you." She pointed at Alenko as she turned to the coffee machine - and tripped over the duffle bag she'd missed as she'd rounded the corner. Too busy mentally tripping to take in her environment. "We'll see how long he's living, though," she added dryly after catching herself from falling on her ass.

Alenko was already at her side, hand on her elbow to steady her, apologetic. She waved him away before he so much as got a word in edgewise. "I'm the dumbass that didn't watch where she was going."

She hefted the bag off the floor and handed it to him with a smile she hoped would put him at ease. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Just don't make a habit of tripping me, and we can pretend this never happened."

She resisted the sudden urge to frown.

Instead, after dismissing his apology once more and pouring herself a cup of coffee, she asked, "Did you revert to a level of hermit heretofore unseen by the local population?"

That question seemed to take him aback momentarily as he reseated himself across from Anderson - and next to her. She felt the urge to hide the small sutures supplemented with a liquid bandage decorating the outside of her left wrist, and told herself it was because she'd read he was a medic and therefore probably as bad as Doctor Chakwas when it came to medical care and judgement of reckless behavior. She felt his eyes lingering on the sutures, though he was polite enough to not comment on them.

"Happy to report that I handed over my hermit ID and enjoyed the docks for a few hours before retiring to my quarters for the evening," he replied.

"I guess that makes me a hypocrite. I most certainly _did _revert to a state of hermit heretofore unseen by the local population. Perhaps we should conserve our resources and you could simply hand me your card."

Shepard pointedly ignored Anderson muttering 'that sounds more like you.'

Alenko stabbed his thumb over his shoulder where he'd stored the offending duffle. "It's in my bag."

"I should have known you'd get along with this one, Shepard," Anderson sighed, standing up. "Enjoy your break. I'm not gonna sit around if you two are gonna throw around technobabble."

"Geeks united, sir."

Anderson leaned onto the table and stared her down, though the amusement sparkling in his eyes betrayed his otherwise stern expression. "Admitting you have a problem is the first step in recovery, soldier."

"Geek isn't a condition, _sir_. It's a state of being."

"So it's terminal, then."

"Aye, sir, it is," Alenko replied. She saw him nod sagely out of the corner of her eye, and the corner of her lips twitched up in a grin.

About time she worked with a proper geek again. Her last posting had been considerably lacking in that department, and the engineers had been uncomfortable with their XO hanging around their brainstorming table. Well, all of them except the Chief. But he'd been his own version of curmudgeon that hadn't exactly been conducive to geeking out.

Then again, she wasn't exactly the queen of approachability herself.

Unless you were a reporter. Then she was all kinds of approachable.

Anderson stared at the two of them, eyes shifting from one to the other before he shook his head and left, muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'geeks' and 'fuck me' before he was out of range and the words no longer carried.

After a moment of silence spent musing over the Captain's departure, she turned back to Alenko - and was mildly startled by the contemplative expression furrowing his brow which appeared to have been directed at her. Probably reconciling Shepard the 'war hero' with the rather mundane reality of Shepard the just-another-dumbass soldier. Since they weren't on duty and he'd stood with her regarding the geek thing, she let it slide. Maybe she was wrong.

"So you can really tell what kind of omni-tool someone is using just by looking at it?"

Shepard grabbed her cup and moved towards the coffee pot for another refill as he grinned sheepishly and said, "Not every model, no. Just got lucky last night that you were using one I can recognize."

"Not to mention describe with pinpoint accuracy."

He shrugged as she sat down across from him. "I could have made everything up and Jake would have accepted it as fact."

"So why are you using a model of the Logic Arrest that's two generations old?"

Alenko spluttered for the second time and she passed him a napkin. "Are you calling it junk?"

"Words in my mouth," she replied. "Logic Arrest is good up to three generations back."

"I like it."

Shepard stared at him flatly. "You like it."

"I _like_ it. Why are you using a powerhouse?"

He held her eyes for a few moments before she finally replied with, "I like it."

"Ours is a varied hermit organization."

"Not to mention terse."

"I prefer succinct. It sounds nicer."

"Are we nice?"

He shrugged and eyed her earnestly, yet critically. "I'm nice."

Shepard shifted a fraction of an inch in her seat. She considered tossing off a retort about his friend being the one to ask to sit down next to her, while he'd just plopped his ass down and enjoyed himself - but said nothing. Instead she fiddled with the handle of her mug as the silence stretched for a bit, trying to decide if it was awkward - and what type of awkward it would be if it was.

The only answer that should have entered her mind was : new XO with new HoMD off duty.

Anything else should be shut down.

"So did you kick their ass?"

She jerked her attention back up to his face. "Excuse me?"

"The sutures, on your wrist." He moved as if to touch them but then thought better of it, his fingers falling a few inches short. "Fresh. Three days old, tops. Healing well."

"Looks nastier than it is. And yeah, I kicked her ass."

Her admission permeated some barrier in his mind, because this time he did touch her wrist with the clinical gentleness of a medic. He twisted it to get a better angle and then peered up at her through his lashes. "Not a military blade."

"You sure you're just a medic?"

"May have trained a little above the medic pay-grade, but I'm not a fully fledged field doc."

"So if I do something fucking crazy in the field, what you're saying is you're just gonna slap medi-gel on me and hope for the best?"

"I'll run with urgency to the med-evac, too."

"It was a piece of glass," she said as he delicately probed the still pink areas around the wound, careful to avoid tugging the sutures.

A really _big_ and _sharp _piece of glass that had been meant for her face and which she'd deflected barely in time to prevent another nasty scar spanning the length of her cheek. At this rate, she was gonna retire from the Alliance with a face that was 85% medi-gel. Not that her present scars were terribly noticeable - only if one was as close as Alenko was now would they really stand out.

She almost asked if he could identify what had caused them when she saw his eyes scan the corner of her mouth and the right side of her face where a blast of shrapnel had caught her temple, peppering her skin. The little white scars almost blended in with her freckles, but not the crescent scar right below her eye.

The one at the corner of her mouth was not unlike the one on his lips, though his extended down below towards his chin. Almost as if someone had sucker punched him right in the face.

She frowned again as she met his eyes.

"Must have been a hell of a piece of glass to rip through the under armor."

She shrugged - and her wrist shifted in his grasp, which surprised her because she hadn't realized he was still holding it. "Bled like a bitch, but I slapped some medi-gel on it and continued the mission."

"Damn."

"Doc said I was fortunate it didn't get a tendon."

Alenko looked back at the wound. "A fraction of an inch down and you'd have been screwed."

"Maybe I should requisition custom armor with ceramic wrist plating on the underside. I am _not_ giving up my sniper rifle."

"_Shepard,"_ her comm clicked in her ear and she held up her free hand to Alenko.

"Go ahead, sir."

"_Joker just arrived. Easier if you come to the cockpit."_

"On my way." She clicked her comm off and said to Alenko, "Meet and greet."

"Ground team?"

She shook her head. "Pilot. You're off the hook."

As she stood up, her hand slipped out of his grasp, fingertips sliding across his, meeting for half a second before they were free.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit," Joker's voice broke the silence that had settled over the cockpit like a whip cracking through the air.

Alenko shut down the communications replay. A routine pick-up mission had just gone sideways in more ways than anyone could have imagined. There shouldn't have been resistance, period. To top it off, Alenko didn't like that the 'who' in all this wasn't clear. No mention of names or insignias that stood out in the footage. Unclear enemies made for messy mission parameters.

And that ship… he couldn't claim to be familiar with every dreadnought in every fleet, but he didn't need to. The design didn't match any known manufacturer on the grid, civilian or military. Not to mention the fact that dreadnoughts didn't have the power to land planetside if they also wanted to get back into space.

The specs on his board put it an impossible size of two kilometers. The largest in known Council space measured it at just over a kilometer. Alenko didn't need to ask Joker to know it wouldn't match any known records.

"Alenko," Shepard barked and he twisted in his seat, unsurprised, "Time to suit up. We're going in hot."

"Aye aye, ma'am."

Before the words were even out of his mouth he was on his feet, following her through the CIC, down the stairs, and into the elevator. She held the door open long enough for him to catch up with a sharp slap of her hand over the sensor. Alenko hit the button for the cargo bay and the doors hissed closed as soon she released her hand.

Shepard stalked out ahead of him before the doors even finished opening once they arrived at their destination, and he quickly followed in her footsteps.

The atmosphere in the cargo bay was tense. Or maybe that was his nerves concerning the video they'd just witnessed reflecting on the environment. As far as he knew, Jenkins hadn't been near the cockpit, and it was unlikely he'd been invited to the comm room with Shepard. So he hadn't seen the vid.

Jenkins stood by the lockers, dutifully pulling his suit over his limbs. Alenko marched up to him and, when Jenkins turned around, understanding Alenko's intent, zipped him up before opening his own locker. Then he stripped down to his briefs and undershirt in an uneasy silence as Shepard did the same on the other side of him. While Alenko was eager to hear what the standing orders would be, muffled talking through the exchanging of clothes for undersuits wasn't conducive to a constructive conversation.

Ten minutes later they were fully armored, plating adjusted and suit tech online, integrating medi-gel systems to key areas in case anyone was hit. All Alenko had left was his amp. He rifled through his locker for the small case and flipped the lid. The amp was less than a centimeter in width, and only a few centimeters long, designed by Polaris.

"Need some help?"

Shepard slid up next to him and though she was easily a foot shorter than him, in armor her presence was magnified. So even as he looked down to talk to her, he felt rather like he was looking directly across _to_ her.

Before handing the amp over, he asked, "You worked with an L2 before?"

A ghost of an expression he couldn't quite put to words flitted across her face, gone before he could even fully register it. "It's been a few years since I hit dirt with an L2, but I still remember the differences between setup."

She accepted the case and he turned around, removing the protective covering over the port. A second later, surprisingly delicate hands pressed against the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine for reasons he'd take to his grave (and would be embarrassed to ever admit) as the amp slid into place and connected with a short buzz that spread through his limbs. Shepard checked the port and locked it, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

Jenkins stared wide-eyed at the both of them.

"Ah, youth," Shepard murmured, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He wasn't even sure if she'd meant the words for him or not, but he nodded nonetheless. The Corporal was only twenty-one and had all the exuberance of a newly enlisted marine on his first mission, despite the fact that he'd been hitting dirt for well over a year now.

"It's so small." Jenkins eyes were big as saucers.

"It kind of has to be," Alenko replied and Jenkins jumped as if he hadn't actually thought he'd voiced his exclamation aloud. Alenko pointed at the back of his neck, feeling marginally like an object on display. "Not a lot of space if you want to still be able to look around once the stick* is in."

As if sensing his discomfort, Shepard refocused their attention. "Alright, weapons check."

Jenkins mouth clicked shut, whatever he'd been about to say abandoned as he obeyed the Commander's orders. Alenko silently thanked her for the small reprieve.

He'd _thought_ Jenkins had gotten his fill the other day when Alenko had tossed him across the room during a routine amp check.

Once their guns were attached to their mag clips, diagnostics giving them the all clear, the Commander rounded the squad up in front of her. "Mission's gone to shit. Enemy is unclear, resistance likely. Jenkins, this is your home?"

Jenkins nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Shepard brought up her 'tool and opened a map. "We're dropping here. Familiar terrain?"

Jenkins peered over her wrist. "Not really, Commander. It's been a few years, and I'm from the far side. Near the farmers. But there is a pass here that cuts through the mountain."

"Good, drop point is just behind this ridge."

Putting the Normandy out of firing range of the unmarked enemy vessel. Stealth systems wouldn't do shit if the other ship had a line of sight. Of course, that meant they had a trek ahead of them.

"Alenko." He snapped his eyes up to hers, away from the map. "You run with a sniper before?"

"No, ma'am."

"Catch on quick?"

"I tend to."

"Good, walk with me."

Alenko followed her to the weapons bench, where she retrieved an old metallic, purple case and opened it up. 'Shepard, Olivia J.' was stamped on the side. It contained a spotter's scope and two rifle attachment scopes, one of which was wrapped in a piece of cloth that had clearly seen some damage and had… flowers? on it. The other scope was bare - older and bigger, and seemed to hold sentimental value judging by the way Shepard's fingers briefly brushed against it before she cast a sideways glance at him.

She handed him the spotters scope and then retrieved the newer attachment scope after removing it delicately from its fabric encasement. Then she fished out a case that would attach to his belt. "Don't break it, Lieutenant."

He hung it next to his gun holster and tested the reach, satisfied, while she attached her scope to her sniper rifle. "Wouldn't dream of it, Commander."

Shepard removed something else from a side pocket inside the case, but he didn't see what it was before she shut it and shoved it back into its spot below the bench before turning to face him. She folded her arms across her chest as best as one could while wearing armor.

"Don't know if I'll even need a spotter this mission, but since shit hit the fan and we don't know what we're up against, it's better to be prepared. Lift it up." She tapped her eye for emphasis.

He raised the scope as commanded. The HUD was impressive, data streaming across the screen and he suddenly didn't envy a sniper's job in the _least_. "You ever spot for yourself?"

Shepard's mouth clicked shut before she replied, "A lot of the time, actually. Better with a spotter, though."

"And less lonely, I'd imagine."

He regretted the words almost instantly, especially as he lowered the scope and saw Shepard staring at him with a blank expression, eyes clouded. Foot in mouth syndrome struck again and he mentally kicked himself.

"Yes." She didn't take her eyes off of him and the intensity almost burned. "I was hoping we could have one on one time before sticking you in the dirt next to me, but no such luck."

She launched into a brief but information packed explanation of spotting and he felt like he understood it enough to be at the very least effective in the field. The whole conversation was tinged with just a bit of coldness and Alenko couldn't help thinking that he'd inadvertently struck a nerve. One that he wouldn't have guessed existed if someone had asked him ten minutes prior.

Now he thought he had an inkling of where her military reputation came from. Though it was always whispered by people who'd only encountered her and never worked with her, as far as he could tell. Whispered by people like Jake who hadn't actually met her, not to throw his friend under the bus, and latched onto by the media.

Alenko knew something of a reputation preceding someone.

Not to mention he was the dipshit who'd set her off; for some definition of 'set her off'. And not to mention the fact that he'd talked to her without her reputation clouding the conversation previously, and their interaction hadn't been anything remotely close to this cool.

… And he was officially putting too much thought into the matter. Way more than he should.

"I think I've got the basics," he said once she'd finished her explanation and they went over a few of the details.

"I don't need precision," she replied, "My scope has detailed readouts of wind speeds and weather conditions, fed by my 'tool. But the scope is limited in visual range, and secondary distance calculations are always helpful with accuracy."

"I won't miss a target."

She nodded, accepting his assurances at face value. Smart marines knew their limitations, so if he said he he wouldn't miss, he wouldn't miss.

The elevator doors opened, letting out Captain Anderson followed quickly by Nihlus. Alenko didn't miss the very quick once over the Spectre did of the hold, nor the fact that his calculating gaze lingered on Shepard for a couple seconds longer than anything else. Even though she wasn't facing the doors and hadn't seen his evaluative stare, she squared her shoulders nonetheless, giving the impression of a predator on the prowl. Eyes sudden blue ice as she jerked her head back towards Jenkins and Alenko followed her.

The Captain and Nihlus met them there.

"_Opening cargo bay doors,"_ Joker announced over the comm. Ten seconds later, the door shuddered open, the hole widening until it was slanted just enough to let a person through with some head room. Wind rushed through, ruffling his hair for a few seconds until he snapped his helmet in place.

-O-

* Stick: shorthand slang for the amp as it's (in this story at least) a couple centimeter long, slim device that slides into the port on the back of the head. There are no shortage of 'driving stick' jokes in the military in reference to teams sporting biotics.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard stood just in front of Alenko, providing cover for him as he examined Jenkins' body, eyes scanning the edges of the ridge now that they knew their HUD was next to useless. Whatever these things were, their field tech was off the charts. The little engineer inside of her itched to get her fingers on it. Too bad the one laying at her feet showed signs of hardware detonation, obscuring whatever tech set these drones apart. Someone didn't want them to find out what they were.

"Rotate your scanning frequencies."

It was the best solution she could come up with till they had time to examine one of the drones in detail and figure out how they stayed off combat radar.

Alenko's words were muffled as he spoke. "Already done."

She grunted, still examining the ridge, eyes trailing to the section where the path rounded sharply out of view. She dismissed the abrupt edge approximately ten meters from their position. It was a sheer drop of about two-hundred meters - not something even drones would scale for an ambush when there were better methods of boxing them in a corner like lab rats. "Area's clear for now."

She turned to look at Alenko as he stood up and said, "Drone ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance."

Judging by his eyes, he was hurting. The LT wore his heart on his sleeve and it was hard for her to not resonate in anguish with him, but she was in command. She'd trained for this. No one made it through Special Forces without being able to compartmentalize.

She had all the practice she needed at shutting down.

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete," she said, partially to mollify him; and to make sure he remained on point, she added, "But I need you to stay focused."

His eyes locked with hers, amber sorrow quickly masked with military training. "Aye aye, ma'am."

She hadn't meant to come across as cold as she sounded to her own ears, but nothing to be done for it now. So with his assured 'aye ma'am' she brought up her 'tool and they attempted to map out a new route with the threat of drones at the forefront of their strategy, factoring in his biotics and her sniping.

Handing him the spotters scope no longer seemed like a longshot idea, and she was grateful he'd picked up the basics decently quick, considering it'd probably been years since he last held a sniper rifle. Most marines didn't pick them up again after leaving basic. Even more of them never touched a spotters scope in their entire career.

She almost missed her sniping squad days.

The terrain was unforgiving, and try as they might to find a different option, the only way to go was forward. Straight around the sharp corner where drones had zipped forth without so much as announcing their presence on combat radar. She didn't like it, and Alenko clearly didn't like it either.

"Ridge is too vulnerable and we don't have climbing gear, otherwise I'd suggest that," he said as she closed her 'tool.

"Too bad we couldn't have dropped in closer."

"The zone would have been too hot," Alenko murmured.

Shepard cast him a sideways glance and brought out Mjolnir*, successfully resisting the urge to make a 'hammer time' joke because Alenko wouldn't get it. A ghost of laughter flitted in the back of her mind. A big marine and a slender one standing next to each other who appreciated the joke, as one of them had put the idea of the name for her rifle into her mind in the first place.

-O-

Shepard slithered up the slope, Alenko crouched a bit further down near an outcropping, awaiting her orders. The whole mountainside had been crawling with those godforsaken drones, zipping between boulders and trees and crevices, forcing her and Alenko into a slow advance.

He'd proved to be a decent spotter, pre-emptively using the scope to fish out targets way ahead of them and marking them for her on the HUD. The ones that got too close, he hit with warp fields, which, while not as effective against inorganic targets, at least made them glow blue for the duration of the field, making them easier to target. The one she didn't get, he did. With a pistol. A heavy pistol, but still a pistol.

Now they'd hit a valley that had been suspiciously free of resistance. She rather doubted they'd cleaned out the drones.

"_See anything?"_ Alenko's voice filtered over the comm.

She peered through her rifle and surveyed the open area ahead of them. "It's quiet. Wide open, no points of cover for about a hundred meters. We'll be sitting ducks if we get caught out there in an ambush."

"_Shit."_

"Too bad we don't have a drone of our own," she muttered.

"_Knew I should have gone engineer all the way."_

Shepard twitched, the initial urge to jump overpowered by a decade of military experience. She hadn't meant her remark to carry over the comm.

"_Maybe send out a tech mine,"_ Alenko suggested, _"I could float it out, see if it catches attention."_

"Come on up."

A few seconds later, he slithered up next to her while she grabbed some raw materials from her belt and spooled up the fab unit on 'tool. When it dropped into her hand half a minute later, still warm, Alenko said, "Toss it, I'll catch it."

Shepard threw it like a frisbee. He caught it with a smooth mnemonic, only his fist glowing a faint blue as he guided the mine out into the valley. It floated about a meter over the ground.

Nothing assaulted it for the duration of its travels, which was a hell of lot farther than she'd have guessed. Alenko's base skill was shaping up to be greater than any other biotic she'd worked with. Not that she'd worked with _many_, but still. Rumors that L2's were stronger than L3's clearly weren't exaggerated - though his range extended beyond Slip's.*

"What do you think those spikes are in the distance?" she asked as the mine dropped to the ground and Alenko released his field.

"Not native to the colony. At least not Alliance dig sites."

"Filing that under the 'not good' category."

Alenko grunted and then looked to her, the question for orders in his eyes but not on his lips.

She had a weird feeling on the back of her neck, not quite like being watched. More like they were sitting ducks and would be target practice entering the valley. Instincts honed by a decade plus of military experience, then fine tuned at Rio.

"Let's move forward. Slowly."

They slipped back down the hill. Rising on a ridge was asking for a bullet to the head, regardless of floating tech mines designed to draw out enemy fire. The weird almost-being-watched feeling continued tickling the back of her skull. Once they were far enough down, they stood up. Shepard reaching that point a couple meters ahead of Alenko. One reason why she'd so often been selected for the high lookouts when she'd just been a ground-pounder.

They circled the base of the small hill and moved towards the mouth of the valley with their guns raised. She had Mjolnir out, her muscles ready to react and lower herself to a knee at the first sign of trouble, so she could a) not block Alenko's view and b) hold her rifle steady. Well, steadier. She had a lot of practice at sniping on the run, but it still messed with her accuracy to do so.

The valley remained quiet for the duration of their trek through it, though Shepard was glad to be out of the walking dead zone and back into area that had a modicum of cover in the form of boulders and trees. She breathed a sigh of relief as her back hit the nearest boulder, Alenko following suit a half second later, squeezing in next to her as she brought up the terrain map again.

He leaned out and examined their surroundings while she navigated the display. Only a kilometer out from the dig site, and only one check in from Nihlus mentioning a space port.

"Ridge on either side of the channel, couple of large boulders. Downhill trek, so we have that to our advantage," Alenko listed off before ducking back down. "No tangos in sight. Those spikes are just around the bend."

She closed her 'tool. "I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Aye aye."

They readied their weapons and when she gave the signal, they both tore out on either side of the boulder, heading in their respective directions. Her first piece of cover put her about ten meters behind Alenko, and she hit it first, providing cover for him in case anything shot out.

Nothing did.

As soon as he was in place, Shepard slipped out - and immediately took a hit square in the chest as synthetic platforms crashed around the bend fifty meters ahead of them, hot on the heels of a marine running for her life.

Shepard's shields absorbed most of the impact, but the battery fried and she scooted on her ass back behind the boulder, not even aware she'd fallen, but not surprised either. The remaining slug that _had_ gotten through had punched a nice crack in her breast plate, just inches above her right breast. Only a well-placed sniper shot would have that kind of power from this distance. It was going to leave a nasty bruise.

Not to mention the armorer wouldn't be too pleased at having to repair the damage.

"_Commander, what's your situation?"_ Alenko's voice was like a slap to her face as he repeated his question through gritted teeth.

She thumbed her comm link open. "I'm fine. Ignore me and cover that marine."

Shepard slammed the new battery pack into her shield generator before it had time to even drop out of the fab unit on her 'tool, and smeared a small pack of omni-gel over the crack in her armor to seal it.

Just in time to cover Alenko's ass as his position was riddled with bullets, forcing him back down low to the ground. She scoped the nearest platform advancing on his meager cover, breathed out, and fired.

She immediately ducked back down as the heat eased up on Alenko, having turned on her. Shepard sidled alongside the edge of the rock she was using for cover as she waited for the heat sink to cycle and cool, her fab unit dumping out a sabotage mine to overheat the enemy weapon heat sinks and give them a reprieve.

"You got a bead on the marine?" she asked, scrambling to a small rock-face protruding from the edge of the cliff-face a few meters away. It was just large enough for her to squeeze behind so she could track Alenko's position and work on her next move. He was still behind the same rock, now a few meters behind her on the other side.

"_The… things stopped advancing as soon as they spotted us and she managed to get into cover. Approximately fifteen meters up, your side. Might be out of view from your angle, she's barely in mine. Plan?"_

"Got a sabotage mine ready to lay down. I'm gonna assess the situation and then chuck it. Cover me." Shepard peered around the edge as Alenko laid down suppressive fire coupled with a few biotic throws that knocked a couple of unlucky platforms caught unaware on their asses. Well, if they had asses.

She counted six of them up, grouped together, and seven on the ground. No drones in the air, so at least they didn't have to contend with that. Perhaps they'd exhausted their supply. She could hope, but she wasn't banking on it.

After a quick assessment, she threw her tech mine - and was pleasantly surprised when it swiveled in the air as Alenko caught in a biotic field and swung it right onto the target she'd been aiming at, keeping it raised for maximum range efficiency as she detonated it.

The gunfire from the enemies quickly ceased giving them a window of opportunity, and within seconds, the platforms themselves were reduced to bits of broken tech on the ground. She regrouped with Alenko and they carefully proceeded down the path towards the marine now ensuring the things really were dead with expertly placed point blank headshots.

When they were within a couple meters of her, she turned and saluted. "Thank you, Commander. You pulled my ass out of the fire. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212." Williams glanced at Alenko before returning her gaze back to Shepard. "You the one in charge here, ma'am?"

Instead of answering, taking in the blood on the Chief's armor, Shepard asked, "Are you wounded, Williams?"

"A few scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious." Her hands absentmindedly scraped at the blood on her armor. Not hers. "The others… the others weren't so lucky."

Shepard recognized the shake in the woman's voice and felt a pang resonate deep in her gut. She squashed it, hard - and felt Alenko's solid presence as he stepped closer, just off her right shoulder.

-O-

Shepard hunkered down and pressed herself right up against Alenko's back as he opened his 'tool to deactivate the last bomb. Williams provided cover fire from the opposite side of the catwalk, while Shepard braced herself against Alenko, using him as a counterbalance as she aimed down the gangway and took out anything that so much as peeped around a crate.

She hated fighting in space ports and docks. Too many boxes and inevitably, someone started yelling afterwards about damaged goods and who was going to pay for it.

"Progress?" she asked.

Alenko grunted, fully focused on the task at hand. She took it to mean 'not yet but almost there'.

The bombs were tricky fuckers, and Alenko was the fastest at disarming them. Even still, each one took a solid minute, and that was time they didn't have. She slid backwards next to him and glanced at the timer counting down from twenty seconds - and looked at Alenko. His brow furrowed in concentration as he continued the disarming process.

She chose not to worry and turned back to guarding his six. He'd get it done.

"_Area is clear, Commander," _Williams reported over the comm. Shepard confirmed on her radar, which, combined with intel Williams had picked up in the field, and what little data they could pull from the geth cores after they blew upon deactivation, they'd managed to get a working scanning frequency going.

"Hang back, just in case."

"_Bomb still ticking?"_

"Alenko will get it done."

After all, a man who could peg an omni-tool at a glance knew his shit. The bomb didn't stand a chance. It just didn't know it yet.

"It's done." Alenko fell back on his feet, making sure to not knock her over as he did so, and heaved a sigh of relief. "Almost didn't think I was gonna get it."

Shepard stood up as he removed his helmet and wiped his brow. "You had it."

She held out her hand and he looked up at her before taking it, using her as a counterbalance to stand up - which was when she noticed the blood running down his face. She maintained her grip on his hand to prevent him from turning away and fished out a tube of medi-gel from her belt.

Williams slipped up behind them, rifle still out but pointed low. Alert.

"Ma'am?" Alenko asked.

She released her grip on him and opened the tube. "You're bleeding."

He sucked in a breath between his teeth when she applied the gel to the cut on his face, using the back of her glove to wipe the residual blood away.

"Thanks," he said once she'd finished.

She tapped his helmet, still held at his side. "Must have been a lucky piece of shrapnel that slipped through."

"Didn't even notice."

The corner of her mouth twitched in a grin. "Clearly. Alright, Chief. Where would the beacon be?"

Williams glanced back at them. "East side, just down the ramp. Only dock big enough for a frigate at this port."

"Hopefully the geth didn't take it with them."

Shepard grunted in agreement. The mission had already gone to shit, resulting in the death of the Spectre who was supposed to have been assessing her for Spectre candidacy. A lost beacon would be the cherry on top of an already shit cake.

She said, "Keep your eyes peeled," and began moving in the direction Williams had indicated.

The ramp wasn't far. The dock was blessedly clear - and the beacon was right where Williams had said it would be. Shepard frowned up at it, towering above them. Looking like nothing she'd ever seen before, certainly nothing she'd at other Prothean excavations sites. Not that she wasn an archaeologist or anything, but this seemed like a pretty big find - and that was probably why the Council had dumped resources into this mission in the first place.

"What's it doing?" Alenko marveled next to her and Williams shook her head.

"Wasn't doing anything like that at the digsite."

Alenko asked Williams a question, queuing up his omni-tool but Shepard didn't pay it any attention as she moved off to the side so she could radio in the location, _finally_. Report in some good news.

"Joker, sending our coordinates now for extraction. The beacon is secure." True to her word, she fired off the coordinates from her 'tool straight to the ship's main computer. "Also tagging Jenkins and Nihlus' bodies for retrieval."

"_Roger that, Commander. Picking up Jenkins' body first. ETA ten minutes."_

"Copy that, Normandy. Have all hostile ships evacuated the area?"

"_Lidar is clear."_

Williams joined her and Shepard nodded at her, acknowledging the question she knew the woman had. "We picked up a marine stationed here on our way to the digsite. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. Her unit was destroyed."

"_Relaying information to the Captain. Standby for orders."_

Shepard smiled reassuringly at Williams as she waited and was about to update the Chief when the words died on her lips, the smile dropping away as she noticed Alenko bent over at the waist, struggling against _something_.

She didn't even think, just reacted, as she shoved Williams to the side and sprinted towards the Lieutenant. Vaguely aware of Joker issuing orders over the comm but not hearing the words as Alenko's boots scraped across the deck and her heart leapt in her chest as he almost fell to his knees. Shepard jumped the remaining distance, her arms connecting around his middle, using the force of her connection to push that momentum into twisting and launching him away from the field that had captured him.

She hadn't counted on it being so _strong_ and found herself unable to escape. Most of her energy expended on freeing Alenko and her boots slipped out from under her as she didn't have the footing Alenko'd had and she crashed onto the deck hard.

With her no longer able to struggle, the pull captured her fully, ripped her into the air, and her mind _burned. _A fire in her brain if brains could feel and it was like every atom in her body was screaming. As if a beam of energy was connecting her molecules like dots and the pattern should have been _something _recognizable but it wasn't. She tried to scream, but didn't know how to get her vocal cords working. Eyes wide as she attempted to twist free, but she couldn't because she was hanging in the air like a fish on the hook. Her heart thundered in her chest as the very essence of her being hummed higher and faster and louder and she was sure her limbs were singing in agony except that was impossible.

Terrifying spaceships and death. Burning planets. The screams of the dying and the echoes of the dead ringing in her ears and even though she could see the docking platform, she wasn't _there_. She could hear the pain but not make sense of the words and her whole head felt like it was on fire from straining to comprehend. She was a piece of string stretched too tight over a roaring inferno, terrible images seared into her mind and she couldn't look away.

Her whole system was overloading and then it was over.

Shepard was already out, hanging limply in the air for a fraction of a second after the beacon finished transmitting before it exploded, flinging her through the air like a doll.

-O-

* Mjolnir: the name of Olivia's second sniper rifle she purchased after the Blitz. Punisher X, Armax. Named Mjolnir after another member of her sniping squad joked that she could use it as a hammer.

* Slip: Call-sign for a member of her previous sniping squad unit, Glenn Delgado.


	6. Chapter 6

Alenko exited the Captain's quarters, having turned in his official mission report for Eden Prime. The whole thing had left him with a headache that threatened to tip over the verge, and even though coffee was probably the last thing he should have in case it set him off, he moved towards the mess and poured himself a cup.

He hadn't slept since they'd returned from Eden Prime and that had been nearly thirteen hours ago. Couldn't sleep as long as the Commander was still unconscious, taking a hit that had been meant for him. So coffee it was. Or rather, more coffee.

Even writing the report, stringing together bits of data he'd managed to collect from his open omni-tool, hadn't completely absolved him of the guilt he felt, because Shepard was lying on a bed in the medbay because of a security field or something Prothean that he'd activated. By all rights, the unconscious body should have been his.

"LT, you look like shit."

Alenko looked up from the counter as Williams slid into the mess, gently shoving him out of the way so she, too, could access the coffee pot.

She glanced up at him as she pulled a mug out of the cabinet. "Might wanna get some sleep before the political showdown."

For emphasis she pointed both fingers as if they were guns and fired off shots in his general direction.

"Can't sleep," he replied.

At least one good thing had come out of the whole mess: Williams' transfer to the Normandy. He was glad that the Captain agreed with his assessment that Williams belonged on the roster. She would have been reassigned regardless, so the fact that she'd been reassigned here was pleasing. He'd mentioned in his report that he believed the Commander would agree, and Captain Anderson believed him on that account, too, after reading through the mission details during their debrief.

Filling in for the CO's shoes wasn't something he was used to doing.

"Don't beat yourself up over Shepard. From what I've read, she's the type who'd go through hell for her team."

Alenko arched an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter. "From what you've read?"

Williams flopped herself onto the nearest bench and said, "Don't get a lot of action pounding the same guard post every day on a planet so close to earth. And there's more than a fair share of articles written about the Commander. Press have got their noses shoved so far up her ass it's a wonder they can still breathe."

Alenko snorted. He largely ignored the press, but the notion didn't surprise him. Notable war heroes weren't often left alone - something he'd noticed went cross-species, too. For the most part. Salarians tended to not idolize, but they still had their versions of celebrities. Hell, Jon Grissom was still hounded by reporters and it'd been nearly three decades since his big moment in the spotlight.

The media tended to cling to their icons until there was nothing left.

"So," Williams continued, pulling Alenko out of his silent musings, "looks like you guys are stuck with me. Reassigned."

"I heard," he answered. "The Captain put the official request through about an hour ago."

"I'm just glad you two were there to pull my ass out of the fire. It was looking pretty grim down there. You gonna sit down?"

"What?" Alenko looked up at her again. Perhaps he was a little more tired than he thought, and maybe more coffee wouldn't fix it. The headache was still pulsing, but hadn't boiled over into anything serious. He shrugged his shoulders and emptied his mug. "Gonna go check on the Commander, actually."

And take something for the oncoming migraine, but he left that part unsaid. He wasn't one for flaunting the adverse effects of his implant. Especially when other L2's had it worse.

Williams shook her head at him, but said nothing as he left.

The medbay was empty, except for Shepard of course. Still lying unconscious on the medical bed. He walked over to her after digging out some pain meds, careful to not make a noise so as not to disturb her per Doctor Chakwas' previous orders when he'd stood vigil while writing his reports. The first for the mission, the second on Jenkins' death. Both reports should have fallen under Shepard's purview, but given the circumstances, the task fell to him.

Lying on the bed was the second smallest he'd seen her.

The only time he'd seen her appear smaller was when she'd crumpled to the ground at his feet after the beacon exploded.

Both of those incidents were nothing anyone had seen coming. After working the mission with her, he would have bet more money on the beacon exploding than her being taken down if presented with the option.

He still couldn't rid himself of the notion that it was his fault, that she wouldn't be there if it weren't for him somehow... activating it. Or stepping inside it's 'reach' as it had already appeared to be live. He should have known better than to get within range of an alien artifact that appeared to be 'on', the purpose of which was unknown. And because of that ignorance, Shepard was paying the price.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Commander," he said.

Shepard remained motionless on the bed.

Well, not completely motionless. He moved closer. She was _shivering_. Which wasn't surprising, given that she'd been stripped down to her small clothes and was only covered with a thin standard issue blanket.

He glanced around the floor, but didn't notice any extra fallen blankets that might account for the shift in temperature. So he raided the cabinets until he found an extra one and gently draped it over her, careful not to brush the sensitive tissue around the bruise forming on her chest where she'd taken the surprise sniper hit that'd had him practically shitting his pants with worry that he'd lost _everyone_ on the team and would have to do it alone. If he could have done it alone. Probably not, judging from the resistance. They were lucky they'd encountered Williams when they had, as the extra backup had been vital for disarming the bombs.

His fingers brushed against a small metallic object, opposite her dogtags, as he ensured the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and, curious, he picked it up. It was an old-fashioned bolt-action rifle bullet, attached to a chain. He'd heard of some sniper superstitions, but this was a bit of an odd one considering they'd moved past conventional bullets half a century ago. Probably what she'd retrieved out of her case pre-mission, since he didn't recall seeing it on her before then.

He let it fall back to the bed.

Writing up Jenkins' Official Cause of Death - faulty shield generator, which resulted in a complete gear check of the entire stock of field supplies on the ship - ranked up there as one of the worst things he'd had to do. Jenkins had just been a kid. To die in action on your home planet... that was rough. But if there was any place a marine could choose to die, home planet was probably the best option. Defending the ones you love.

Alenko settled into the chair Doctor Chakwas had provided him earlier. This time, with no report to keep his brain engaged, and running on fumes as he was, he drifted off to sleep.

-O-

Alenko jolted awake, unsure what had disturbed him at first as nothing immediately presented itself. He could hear the telltale signs of Doctor Chakwas on the far side of the room, sitting at her terminal - but nothing she was doing was particularly loud. In fact, the Doctor's presence could easily go unnoticed.

He rotated to look at Shepard just as her hand flopped onto his shoulder, and a tiny groan escaped her lips. He was up faster than he could blink, her hand sliding off and thumping against the bed. Still not quite awake, not yet.

"Doctor Chakwas?" he cast a glance over his shoulder. "I think she's waking up."

He turned back to Shepard before he had a chance to see the Doctor rise, only hearing the scrape of her stool as she stood up.

The Commander's eyes were open, but bleary and unfocused, and her hand smacked into him again as she raised both hands to rub her eyes. He backed away from the bed a few steps as the Doctor scooted in on the other side, twisting displays and readying equipment for a check up.

Which should have been his cue to leave. Yet since the Doctor didn't say anything, he stayed put. Might as well see this through, and get the dressing down he deserved and sort of expected Shepard to give him out of the way. The last time his ass had been chewed out was nearly five years ago. He was long overdue.

Doctor Chakwas pressed a hand against Shepard's forehead. "You had us worried there, Commander. How are you feeling?"

Her response was a groan that shot a new wave of guilt straight to his gut.

The Doctor grunted as she pulled the blankets covering Shepard down to her waist while the Commander blearily sat up.

"Is it possible for your head to feel like a tennis ball?"

Doctor Chakwas arched an eyebrow. Alenko was rather confused himself.

"Care to clarify that one, Commander?"

"Don't 'Commander' me when I'm in my skivvies. It's weird." Shepard finally dropped her hands and opened her eyes completely. They immediately went wide as soon as she saw him standing near the foot of her bed. But she carried on with her explanation instead of remarking on his presence, shifting her gaze to the Doctor. "You know how tennis balls get whacked really hard and then whizz off at nearly the speed of light?"

Doctor Chakwas stared at her. "So you have a headache and feel a little dizzy."

"Bingo."

"Fortunately for you we stock high-end pain meds for just that sort of thing."

"Great. So." Doctor Chakwas whisked away to a med cabinet, grumbling about marines, and Shepard shifted her gaze to Alenko. "What the hell happened? Wait. How long have I been out, then the other one."

"Nearly fifteen hours," he replied. "The beacon on Eden Prime exploded. Unstable field, ancient artifact. Based on readings I managed to catch from my omni-tool, it appears to have been caused by a system overload. The thing couldn't take its own power. The blast threw you clear across the dock."

Shepard mumbled something he didn't catch and rubbed her shoulder.

"I had to carry you to the LZ while Williams coordinated the extraction."

"Did you run with urgency?"

Alenko nearly tripped over his own tongue, stammering out a yes, and Shepard's lips tugged towards a smile. When he finally found his mental footing, he continued, the Doctor returning with a sly grin of her own as she handed Shepard the pain meds. "I must have activated some sort of security protocol by getting too close. You were exposed to the field when you had to push me out of the way. Probably what set it off."

The hint of a smile dropped off Shepard's face in a flash.

"I didn't _have _to do anything. Would I have been remiss in my duties as the Commanding Officer of the ground team? Sure, but no one would have questioned me _not_ leaping to your rescue in time to prevent you from suffering the consequences." She leaned forward, eyes intense. "The fact is no one could have known what would happen. We've never encountered a Prothean beacon before, nor do we know what the hell they _do_. It was fifty-thousand goddamn years old, so if you're expecting me to dress you down for my ass ending up on the line in place of yours when I made that call, you can march out of this medbay right now. It's not gonna happen."

Her hand dropped sharply from pointing at the door to the bed and Alenko stared at her dumbfoundedly. That wasn't the dressing down he'd expected, to say the least. He wasn't even sure if it _counted_ as one. For one thing, she hadn't called him an FNG who needed to grab his head out of his own ass.

"Always exciting with N's in your medbay," Doctor Chakwas mused as she finished her med scans of the Commander. "Especially when you mix them with stubborn Lieutenants who stand vigil when their commanding officer does something stupid after said Lieutenant did something stupid."

Doctor Chakwas pointedly looked only at her med-scanner, examining the results. "I detected some unusual REM activity. Reviewing your helmet cam footage didn't reveal anything interesting, but perhaps you can shed some light on the issue."

Alenko perked up from leaning against the foot of the bed, embarrassment forgotten as Doctor Chakwas rotated a display and queued up Shepard's helmet cam footage from the mission.

Shepard's words were loud and clear as she communicated with Joker, Williams rounding into view. It wasn't until she rotated to fully to address the Chief that Alenko spotted himself, struggling against the beacon, just over Williams' left shoulder. That image lasted for only a split second as Shepard shoved the Chief out of the way and ran towards him, throwing him clear. His own footage would show his helmet cracking as a result, having hit the deck hard, his head bouncing with all the effectiveness of a bowling ball.

Shepard's cam, however, revealed very little. Except the keen mewling he'd vaguely heard as Williams held him back - only louder. A harsh, pitiful sound full of pain that triggered a level of anxiety in the back of his brain, escaping through the back of her throat. The almost scream ended abruptly and the view dropped back, undoubtedly signifying a loss of consciousness, a full ten seconds before the beacon exploded.

Alenko looked away, not eager to see his commanding officer thrown clear across the docking platform again. He heard but didn't see himself running up to her, shouting, 'Shepard!' before the Doctor cut the feed.

"I saw… something," Shepard offered into the silence that followed. "People getting slaughtered by synthetics. Ships? Lots of death. Felt like I was choking on it. I tried to scream."

During the mission, Shepard had come off a bit cold. Cold orders and a calculating perspective on what needed to get done. Prioritizing at its finest, and not something most people would be surprised to see coming out of an N. He'd been a little surprised if only because he had a chance to meet the woman first, without the veil of celebrity and everything that came attached to her name. And he'd _liked_ it. The woman. She was warm if a little quiet. And not at all in line with image of Commander Shepard - until they'd hit dirt together.

But this? This quiet admission with a slight shake in her voice and an altogether different kind of chill? This was something else, and that unsettled him more than her words.

"Hmm," Doctor Chakwas set her datapad down on a nearby table, "I'll have to add that to my report. As far as I can tell, you're good to go, though I'm restricting you to light duty for the next 24 hours. Captain Anderson wants to see you as soon as you're dressed. I'll go ahead and let him know you're awake."

"Thanks, Doc," Shepard replied. After the Doctor had moved away a few steps, Shepard looked back at him. "You didn't march out."

Alenko shrugged. "You made some good points."

She smiled faintly at him and swung her legs over the edge. "Good."

"Oh, before I forget," Alenko opened the side pocket of his fatigues and retrieved the spotter's scope Shepard had given him for the mission, still tucked into its case. "I gathered the impression that touching the case was something I shouldn't do. Williams confirmed the impression. Said snipers were sticklers with their gear and then muttered something about superstitions and rituals."

He handed it to her and Shepard accepted it slowly. "Williams is aboard the ship then?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Orders came through the comm while we waited at the LZ for the Normandy. Captain Anderson finalized the transfer a couple of hours ago."

"Good," Shepard said, still looking at the scope in her hands, her expression thoughtful. "I worried about her."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This one's coming out a day late - sorry! Out of town this past weekend, and my schedule has been all over the place. Schedule should resume like normal next week.

-O-

Shepard had a hard time falling asleep. She rationalized it was due to the prolonged period of unconsciousness that had accompanied the beacon dumping shit into her brain before attempting to blow her up - but she knew that was mostly an excuse. It was _really_ because of the content of said dumping. And said content disturbing pre-existing nightmare material. The two had fed off each other, creating dramatic flashes that barely let her keep her eyes closed for longer than ten seconds before they were bursting open again.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw people dying. Heard their screams in the loud silence of the sleeper pod. So after two hours of attempting to get some rest, she'd torn out of it, taken a long, hot shower, and brewed some coffee.

That had been nearly five hours ago.

She'd sat in the mess, toured the decks, talked to the night crew a bit, and returned to the mess just in time for start of breakfast.

It was too late to try and get some shut eye, as people were beginning to crawl out of their pods and hit the showers. Williams stumbling bleary eyed offered some small amusement to her otherwise sleep-deprived state, especially when the Chief ran smack into Alenko on his way out of the showers and didn't even stop to apologize. Or register the collision.

Alenko's complete disregard for anything that wasn't coffee for the first five minutes of his 'wakefulness' had also provided early morning amusement when he'd casually ignored no fewer than three different greetings from the early shift crew. Only grunting once he had a cup in his hands before shortly disappearing into the showers. It was very reminiscent of the Captain, who'd come out approximately twenty minutes later and done nearly the exact same thing.

Of course, Anderson's morning routine had also included an arch of the eyebrow at Shepard slouched in the secondary lounge between the kitchen and the elevator, taking up half a bench. It was pretty obvious she'd been there a few hours, and Anderson undoubtedly thought she'd pulled an all-nighter. He wasn't very far off the mark, but it wasn't for the reasons he'd suspect.

Though maybe he knew that, too.

Anderson sat down across from her once he'd showered and gotten another cup of coffee and a muffin. "You gonna be here for the meeting, Shepard?"

She closed her 'tool and looked up at him. "Yeah."

"It's in thirty. No time to dodge off for shut eye."

Shepard glanced at Alenko as he rounded the corner, balancing a cup of coffee and a datapad in one hand and a plate of food in the other, hesitating for a fraction of a second before responding. "Couldn't get it if I wanted it."

"Ambassador Udina secured a Council meeting for 0900 hours, but he wants us in the office at 0800."

Shepard grumbled. Politicians always wanted everything yesterday from everyone but themselves. It didn't surprise her that Udina wasn't any different, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"It's 0630 right now."

Shepard discreetly kicked the Captain under the table. "I know what time it is."

He only grinned as he rose. "See you, Shepard. Alenko."

The LT glanced up from his seat a couple meters away and nodded, before diving back into his pad. She was almost curious what the hell had his undivided attention, but also grateful, as that meant a reduced chance at him having heard her admit to not being able to sleep.

He already had gotten enough of her personal life the day before, sitting in on her check up with Doctor Chakwas. She liked being open with her junior officers, but wasn't used to them knowing the details of her nightmares. At least the one he'd heard about was centered around whatever the beacon had burned into her brain and not her standard affair. Not to mention completely expected after a traumatic experience. Though her standard nightmares had been mixed in as well. She just hadn't confessed their existence as they weren't exactly something new.

Perhaps a lie by omission when the Doctor had asked after what she'd seen, but any other night, she'd have seen the burning towers of Elysium or the smoky skyline of Mindoir.

"You were up early, Commander."

Shepard jolted in her seat, unaware that she'd spaced off in the first place, as Alenko set his pad down. "You could say that."

He scooted closer on the bench across from her. "Last time I was near a misfired grenade and got caught in the shockwave, I was out for ten hours. Didn't sleep for two days."

His disarming, earnest smile made her relax, some of the tension bleeding out of her shoulders. He'd given her a way out of the conversation should she want it - and she took it.

"Fifteen won't make that three days then, will it?"

He shrugged. "I mean mathematically speaking..."

"Well," she breathed out slowly, "shit."

"Oh no," Williams said, entering the lounge, "It's too early in the day for 'well shit', ma'am."

Alenko's eyes sparkled at her before he turned to the Chief and said, "Ground team has to go to the Council Meeting with Ambassador Udina. In case there are questions."

Williams peered over her shoulder, pausing in her pursuit of breakfast to frown. "Shit."

"Exactly."

Shepard made a mental note to buy Alenko a beer next time they had shore leave - even if it was only a few hours.

Williams sat down across from Alenko, right next to her. "No offense, Commander, but you look like shit."

Shepard gave Alenko an odd look as he shook his head while grinning, and said, "Thanks."

Williams spluttered around a mouthful of eggs, and Alenko chuckled on the other side of the table as he handed the Chief a napkin.

"It wasn't a compliment, Commander."

"Sure it was," she answered. "You wouldn't insult a sleep-deprived XO at 0630, would you?"

"You've got an odd sense of humor, ma'am."

Alenko looked up with a serious expression. "Was the Commander being funny?"

Something in Alenko's voice made her swear he was poking fun himself.

For her part, Williams looked between the two of them and muttered something about O's ganging up on her.

"Were you being funny, Commander?"

This time, she called it. Alenko was a deadpan kind of guy. She could play along with that. "Why did Susy fall off the swing?"

Alenko didn't even miss a beat as he said, "Because Susy's a loaf of bread."

"You two shitheads enjoy your breakfast," Williams stood up, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go eat in peace."

Once Williams had left, Shepard said, "She must think I'm really pretty. Two compliments before 0800."

Shepard was more tired than she thought, she realized. Joking so easily. Or maybe it was the company. She discreetly cast a glance at Alenko as he drummed his fingers on the table, looking at nothing in particular.

"I guess I'm only a little pretty," he mused.

-O-

The little round table in Captain Anderson's office hadn't been meant to seat three marines in addition to the Captain for an extended period of time. Three people, tops - and even that would have been pushing the crowded boundary in Alenko's estimation. As it was, Shepard's elbow kept bumping into his, and the XO had a propensity to stretch her legs out, which meant Shepard kept stepping on his toes and muttering apologies as she put them back.

Her restlessness was starting to affect him, he realized, as Williams eyed him sharply when _he _stretched out his legs and crushed her toes.

They'd already been at the table for forty-five minutes and were bound to be late if they didn't leave soon for Udina's office, but Anderson wanted to go over all the details one more time. Filing a report with the Council on a Council funded mission that had gone to shit, resulting in the death of a Spectre at the hands of another, on top of the destruction of a rare Prothean artifact and well, Alenko could understand the caution. Better to make Udina wait so they didn't have to deal with his political bullshit rather than make the Council wait.

Alenko wasn't exactly eager to go hopping through the Presidium just to please some politician, so when the forty-five stretched to fifty-five and Anderson gave them five minutes to stretch their limbs and hit the head, he didn't voice a complaint. All three of them jumped up as soon as Anderson said 'dismissed' and were out of his office faster than he could blink, Alenko hot on Shepard's heels while Williams crowded him from behind.

Both women stormed the bathroom. Alenko veered off towards the lounge and sighed in relief when the single sofa was completely free. He sprawled out over it, one foot resting on the floor, fully intending to not move an inch until time was up and he had to. For now, he had every intention of being a log. He considered opening his 'tool but decided against delving into anything he'd have to give up so soon. Though he could review the data he'd collected from the beacon the other day...

"You've got five seconds till I sit on your face," Williams said, looming over him.

Alenko simply scooted down the cushion till there was enough room for her to sit down, bending the one leg still on the sofa to accommodate the Chief. She grunted her approval and fell onto the couch next to him.

Shepard didn't even announce her presence before unceremoniously picking up his foot, sitting down, and dropping the leg in her lap as she slouched downwards and closed her eyes. Her arms crossed over his knee prevented him from moving and giving her more space, but as she didn't seem to mind, he decided not to worry about it. And now he didn't have to hold the limb up himself.

"First person that reminds me of the time gets a boot in the ass," she said after a moment.

That was the only thing said for their entire reprieve. None of them moved an inch, lying and sitting in companionable silence. Enjoying the brief moment between meetings, none of them looking forwards to trekking through the Citadel from one political meeting with a hidden agenda to another. Which was exactly how Anderson found them four minutes later as he exited his cabin, hand moving towards and then dropping away from the comm chip in his ear.

"You know," the Captain said, and three sets of eyes lit on him, "I'd expect this from Shepard who didn't sleep for shit last night, but you two?" Instead of continuing the thought, he simply shook his head. "On your feet, marines."

Alenko and Williams rose first, and he held out a hand to Shepard once he was on his feet, which she accepted with a grateful smile.

"Udina's probably chomping at the bit," Anderson said once they were all on their feet. "Better not waste more of his time than we already have."

Despite the seriousness of the words, he said it with a sly grin. There certainly wasn't any rush in his gait as they exited the ship and headed towards the elevator down the docks that would take them to C-Sec HQ. From there, they hoofed it to the Embassy, not hurrying, but not dallying either.

By the time they arrived at the Ambassador's office, it was half past eight. The Ambassador's face was blotchy with barely constrained frustration - and Alenko got the distinct impression it wasn't the first time Captain Anderson had kept Udina waiting.

It was a shame that his first time aboard the station, let alone stepping foot inside the Presidium ring, was spent rushing through all the sites he'd have liked to take a while to appreciate. He perfectly understood the reasoning behind the meeting, and even agreed that to some extent, having the ground team as backup insurance was a good idea. Well executed, too, as Udina clearly hadn't expected the Captain to bring the ground team. Shepard tapped him on the shoulder discreetly and jerked her head a fraction of an inch, just in time for him to catch the wicked gleam in the Captain's eyes as he listed off half a dozen excuses for why the marines had every right to be there. Especially concerning the nature of the mission that had gone to shit, and did Udina want the Council to have questions that they couldn't answer because the ground team had been left aboard ship?

The Ambassador's face had gone an ugly shade of purple at having that question directed towards him and he spat, "Of course not!"

Only Alenko's considerable military training kept him from laughing at the outburst.

Shepard slipped discreetly closer to the Captain while Ambassador Udina continued his rant, but Alenko and Williams hung back. Neither eager to draw more attention to themselves, whereas Shepard, judging by the tone of her voice as she interrupted Udina, was tired of the bullshit and thought Udina should know as much.

Coming from anyone else, Anderson would have silenced them. But XO's were expected to step up to the plate and not take shit when it came slinging their way.

The Commander certainly didn't take shit.

By the time Udina hussled them out of the office and towards the aircars waiting for them - muttering under his breath at having to call another for the marines - Alenko was more than relieved to be out of the stuffy office. Only made stuffy by Udina's presence, considering the big open windows.

Once the door was closed for their aircar, destination programmed in and autopilot engaged, Williams heaved a sigh from the back and said, "And that's why I hate politicians."

"I think even politicians hate politicians," Shepard agreed.

Alenko glanced at her. "Probably for the same reasons everyone else hates politicians."

"Hidden agendas, political backstabbing…" Williams listed off.

Shepard picked up right where she trailed off. "The veins in their foreheads threatening to burst."

"Hey," Williams' head poked between him and Shepard, "you think Udina had these things programmed, or can we skip out?"

"No man left behind, Chief," Shepard jerked her head towards the aircar ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Coming out a bit late today, it's been a busy past couple of days. Thank you everyone who left reviews last chapter - and all of you for reading. I haven't had time to sit down and write you all back yet, but I will.

-O-

Shepard's first council meeting left her less than impressed with galactic government proceedings.

As soon as they'd entered the Citadel Tower proper, and she'd run into Detective Vakarian arguing with Executor Pallin about needing more time, her stomach had gotten that ugly little pit that said shit was about to hit the fan. Outcome not in their favor.

Indeed, the meeting had lasted all of ten minutes with the results of the 'investigation' final. Door closed, nothing more to say.

She was livid.

And not _just_ because they'd insulted her character, but because they'd questioned the integrity of her whole ground team. Turned out bringing the marines had done fuck all in terms of providing testimony, because the Council didn't want to believe that one of their entrusted Spectres could actually be a prejudiced sack of shit who'd shot another behind their back.

Shepard put a hand discreetly on Alenko's arm as she felt him tense up during the final moments of the proceedings when they'd insulted her 'vision'. The gesture was mutually reassuring, as she wanted to rip the talons of the turian Councilor's hands and throw them in his face. Instead, she'd kept her face carefully neutral.

She imagined Kassy would have done the same thing as Alenko, gearing up for a fight on her behalf - which wasn't behavior she was used to outside of Kassy.

Alenko didn't look at her, but he did ease up, and she let her hand fall back to her side.

For once she agreed with Udina's rage, though not for the same reasons. Udina's were more politically motivated and he clearly saw this as humanity not getting the 'respect it deserved'. She was more inclined to see it as the Council being dumbasses and ignoring testimony that shakes the status quo. Some things carried across species, and it was to her unending disappointment that this was one of them.

As soon as they were clear of the petitioning platform and had moved off to one of the side rooms, Udina rounded on them and said before the door was even shut, "We need harder evidence. What we had wasn't good enough!"

Captain Anderson rolled his shoulders. "Perhaps we can get in touch with one of the detectives on the case. If they're willing to talk."

"Yes, yes," Udina muttered. His eyes were hot with intensity. "None of the turian detectives, though. They'll want to protect their own."

It made her sick that Udina actually thought that way, and she was about to say something when Alenko beat her to it. "We ran into one of the detectives on our way up. Detective..."

"Vakarian," Shepard supplied.

Alenko nodded and continued. "He was asking for more time, convinced he had a solid lead."

"Then Commander, you'll follow up with the Detective. Anderson, we can't have you on this case. Your history with Saren only made us look biased. It won't do to have you involved if we want to be taken seriously with this investigation."

Against her better judgement, Shepard stepped forward - this time Alenko discreetly putting his hand on her arm, but it wasn't enough to stop her. "You can't just take the Captain off his own mission."

Alenko's fingers stayed on her skin, dragging her arm back more with their touch than force despite the added pressure.

"No, he's right, Shepard. We don't want to muddy the water any more than we already have."

This time she listened to the added pressure and fell back. It was good to have someone on her team willing to check her behavior - even if she still wanted to take the turian Councilor's talons and slap Udina across the face with them.

Udina continued as if the interruption hadn't happened - and as if he didn't notice the murder in her eyes. He probably didn't, on either account, the way his eyes were looking more through them than at them. "We need something, and we need it fast. The sooner the better. Shepard, you have point on this operation-" Anderson nodded once as she bristled again at being ordered around by a politician "-take your team and get the information we need. It's out there, we just need to find it. Solid evidence. Anderson, meet me in my office in half an hour. We have some things we need to go over while the Commander does her job."

With that Udina whirled out of the office before she had time to be offended once more at the implication that she might _not_ do her job.

Shepard turned to fully face Anderson and stepped towards him, feeling Alenko's fingers slip away - finally - from her elbow. Williams stepped forward with her, though the Chief was smart enough to let Shepard do the talking instead.

"What the hell is this?"

"In private, Shepard. Marines." The last was directed to Alenko and Williams who stepped out, Williams more reluctantly than the LT.

She didn't repeat her question when the room was clear, letting it linger in the air instead. Repetition would have been pushing her limits and anger at the situation wouldn't serve as a good enough justification for overstepping her bounds. The first outburst was already over-much and she knew it, but wasn't about to apologize either.

Anderson sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing for her to do that same, which she did. Once she was down he said, "I'll keep this brief so you can start your investigation because Udina's right on that account. The sooner, the better." He rubbed a hand over his head and took a deep breath. "Twenty years ago, I was up for Spectre candidacy. Short story? I didn't make the cut."

"And Saren?"

"My Nihlus."

She blew out air between her lips. Shit. She didn't know Saren, hadn't even met him before their vid-call interaction, but the Spectre had a bit of a reputation. Ruthless.

And the Captain up for Spectre candidacy? She could see it. Oh, she could definitely see it, especially with Ambassador Anita Goyle heading up the hunt. She was a tiger. Fierce and didn't take shit. A bit of a bulldozer, but with more common sense than Udina appeared to have. If ever there was a politician Shepard would have liked, Goyle was probably it. Too bad the lady had retired.

"Saren's always been prejudiced against humanity. You heard him in the meeting - thinks we need to 'learn our place'. And while he's not half wrong with the way Udina's bludgeoning our foot into the door, pressing issues that maybe shouldn't be pressed, he's not right either. Holds a grudge from the First Contact War, and I'm still not convinced he didn't do something to manipulate the parameters of our mission to reflect back on me. When shit hit the fan, he pinned it on all on me."

Shepard didn't know what to say - and so said nothing. Of course Udina would be aware of Anderson's prior selection for humanity's first Spectre. And the ambassador struck her as the type to hold a grudge, even when he wasn't personally wronged. In fact, it explained a lot of their interactions more clearly. Why Udina was always so short with the Captain - and why the Captain kept him waiting more often than not.

On a personal level outside of the military, well... "Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

He waved her away. "You know you have blanket permission, Olivia. Don't pull that shit with me."

The use of her given name was pointed, and she knew it. Anderson knew she tended to stay in her shell if left unprompted to do otherwise. Sometimes even despite standing orders that she could always speak her mind. But this was a touchy subject, and they were still technically superior and subordinate, no matter how gray the line was between CO and XO. There was still a line, and she didn't always like to make assumptions.

"Udina's a class A asshole. Whatever prejudice he imagines the Council to have because of your presence is bullshit. He doesn't want you on the case and took the opportunity to execute a political backstab."

"And now you get to deal with him, so maybe he did me a favor."

"Alright," Shepard leaned back in her chair and shook her head as Anderson smiled genuinely at her, "Alright, laugh it up."

"You're gonna have to play nice, Shepard. In his sandbox, with his rules."

"I like my own sandbox, thank you."

Anderson's expression grew serious. "As angry as he makes you, let him believe you're unflappable."

"I'm sure if I go to say something stupid, Alenko will stop me."

"Didn't stop you five minutes ago."

She shrugged, partially to hide her surprise that the Captain had noticed. Of course he had, though. "May have tempered my words a bit."

Anderson snorted. "Make sure you let him stop you in the future. That one's got a solid head on his shoulders."

"I'll pretend you didn't imply I don't have one."

"You are an N."

"Last time I checked, so are you."

The Captain frowned. "Perhaps I need my own Alenko."

"I'll tell you what," Shepard leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, "You take Alenko and I'll say all the crazy things. No one will talk too much if the XO is a loose cannon. Plus I already have a reputation as a hardass."

She'd heard the scuttlebutt on her last few postings and read a few articles written about her by the media. She'd have to have been stupid to not know that some people looked at her with awe, and not the admiring kind. Reporters interpreted her quiet nature as something more sinister simply because she was a marine, and special forces infiltration at that. Marines who worked missions with her but didn't know her interpreted her compartmentalization as 'icy'. Stories spread from there, so sure, she was aware. But it didn't really bother her.

Kassy always thought it should have. Of course, Kassy also thought she was a sweetheart, so...

"You've kept your team waiting long enough, Shepard." Anderson readjusted himself in his chair, sitting up straighter. "You could pay an information broker to locate Detective Vakarian, or you could ask around C-Sec. There's a C-Sec officer, human, named Harkin, who's been suspended. Spending most of his time in Chora's Den - but he keeps his nose deep in the rumor mill. Even off duty and a disgrace, he knows more about what's going on in C-Sec than most District Captains. He's not pleasant, though."

"Hmm," Shepard grunted. "I'll take my chances with Officer Sunshine."

"Okay, collect your team - and maybe stop by the ship and arm yourselves with pistols. This investigation might take you to some unsavory places. I'll get Udina to make sure you all have retroactive clearance to carry weapons in the Wards. In the meantime-"

"-be discreet, I hear you."

"Good hunting, Shepard."

With that, she stood up, saluted the Captain, and left. Alenko and Williams were both leaning against the wall outside. Alenko looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. Now wasn't the time for clarification.

"We're heading back to the Normandy to gear up. Pistols only."

Alenko fell in step next to her, Williams taking up drag. "Amp?"

She cast a quick glance at his neck. She'd assumed he was already amped, but now saw the seal covering the port instead. "Amp."

Her stomach growled. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to nab some food on the go, too.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know," Williams slid up next to Alenko in line at a hole-in-the-wall taco stand Shepard had managed to find with surprising skill, "I didn't think Shepard would be so short."

Alenko spared Williams a glance out of the corner of his eye, unsure where the observation had come from. Or rather, why she chose to voice it now. The Chief so far had proven herself to speak her mind, so it might simply have been that. And it was true, both of them towered over Shepard, even when the Commander was in combat boots and they were barefoot.

Alenko was a full foot taller than she was.

Williams continued. "'Cause of the articles and the stories and the rumors… all of it projects a sort of larger-than-life image of the Commander. Plus in those adverts posted on every colony world, there's never anyone standing next to her when they use her face. Just her from Elysium, I think. Never been myself, but the skyline looks like some photos of the major port. And the adverts are usually like twenty feet tall."

"I've never actually seen the adverts," Alenko mused as Shepard completed her order five feet ahead of them and handed her chit to the cashier.

He was secretly grateful for the food stop, as his fuel supply was running low from the long hours in meetings.

Williams slapped him on the arm. "How have you not seen the adverts?"

He shrugged. "Migraines keep me indoors some days."

She harrumphed and mumbled something about him being a giant nerd, too, but he lost his chance at a witty retort when Shepard got her food and he was up next.

He wanted to order half his body weight in tacos and nest down into a table, but Shepard made it clear they'd be eating on the go. Instead he got the mother of all burritos with extra hot sauce to mask the semi-bland taste of processed 'chicken' (when he was told they were out of 'steak') protein, and wrapped it in a napkin once the cashier handed him his food. Shepard's eyes bulged when he joined her in waiting for the Chief with his monstrosity of a burrito.

"You sure you can walk and eat that thing without getting some sort of traffic violation?"

Alenko lowered his burrito far enough to say, "Not everyone has small hands like you, Commander," before taking his first official huge bite.

She stared up at him as she swallowed the last bit of her first taco. "I could eat the burrito and walk."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Alenko contemplating whether or not his burrito would actually fit in Shepard's hands and Shepard contemplating… well, he didn't know what. Maybe his burrito, maybe the mission. Maybe her tacos.

Williams joined them after a couple of minutes, exclaiming, "Jesus Alenko, that thing's the size of your head!"

"Too big for Shepard's hands," he replied, and Williams snickered.

On his way to take a bite, he completely missed Shepard's hand darting up and swiping the burrito out from his fingers. He stared dumbfoundedly after her as she sped off, with _his _burrito in _her _hand - and took a _bite_. Williams trailed after her, laughing every time she glanced back at him as he trotted after them. When he finally caught up to Shepard, he reached over her shoulder and plucked his burrito out of her fingers.

"I'll never doubt your reach again," he muttered as she gave it up.

Alenko scrutinized the small bite she'd taken out of it and seriously considered swiping her taco. The thought, however, must have crossed her mind that that was _precisely_ what he would do because she practically inhaled her taco with record speed. He frowned at her, then frowned harder when she glanced back up at him, cheeks bulging slightly from the sheer amount of food stuffed between them.

"I hope your bite had extra hot sauce in it."

Shepard only grinned around the food in her mouth for a reply. A disarming grin that made him nearly run into an oncoming civilian _also_ not looking where she was going, which caused Williams to roll with laughter once more. A soft chuckle that shot straight to his brain and flushed his cheeks. He mumbled something about a double assault and continued eating his burrito in peace. And quickly, as Shepard checked her 'tool which indicated that Chora's Den wasn't too far away. A couple more blocks, tops.

Of course, blocks on the wards were about three times as long as standard earth city blocks.

Even though the Citadel prided itself on being a beacon of civilization and culture, no matter where you went in the galaxy, a certain type of crowd could always be found. The seedy, 'late night' crowd. And that crowd managed to make, from one block to the next, what looked like just any other street from the Citadel feel like a back alley. The lingering stares and quiet corner conversations. The sullen, guarded stares of street vendors and body guards posted outsides shops. The raucous music of varying species pulsing out of clubs that occupied every fifth building.

He tossed the wrapper into the nearest receptacle and wiped his hands on his pants, discreetly checking his holster in the process. The belt holster was a new design he wasn't used to, and it sat a bit funny on his hips. If he had time to tinker, he'd adjust the straps and buckles - but didn't think a fussy show of that sort would be appreciated in a part of the wards where the atmosphere was ever so slightly oppressive.

From the outside, Chora's Den did not look like a club. No steps leading up to it, no blazing lights other than the neon sign spread across the entrance. He could barely even hear the music over the general hum of street noise, which either spoke towards a quieter club or better sound-proofing.

The latter had rather unpleasant implications considering the 'neighborhood' they were in.

There was no bouncer guarding the door.

The music was definitely very loud.

Three mostly naked naked asari were dancing on the stage, in direct line of sight from the door. The similarities between species strong enough that his brain thought he was looking at a blue human female. The differences just apparent enough that he knew he wasn't - aside from the blue skin. For one thing, humans weren't scaly or iridescent - and humans had belly buttons.

"Quite the view," he muttered as Shepard stopped a couple meters in to look around the club. She glanced up at the stage and dismissed it just as quickly at his comment - and that's when he realized he'd said it aloud.

"Uh, Lieutenant?" Williams tapped him on the shoulder. "Put your tongue back in your mouth before you trip on it." She sighed dramatically as she looked up at the stage. "A million light-years from where humanity began and we walk into a bar filled with men drooling over half-naked women shaking their asses on a stage. I can't decide if that's funny or sad."

"How do you know they're not just here for the food?"

Shepard beat Williams to the punch, shouting over her shoulder, "'Cause the music is shit!"

He couldn't argue with that. Joking or not. The music was a bland and generic techno-style thing. Evenly spaced out beats mixed with some non-human instrumentation and electronic rhythms.

"I guess that says a lot about our guy," Williams said. Alenko nodded. It really did.

"This way," Shepard said, and turned right, pushing through the crowd that mostly towered over her. Only the asari mingling were her height, but they were a naturally short species. The tallest one he'd ever encountered barely reached his shoulders, and that was counting the fact that her crest had flared dramatically upwards, the tips curling up above her head. "See anything?"

It took him a moment to realize that Shepard was asking him, as he had better clearance than she did. And while there were krogan and turians mixed into the clientele, there were also plenty of humans, a few drell, and the odd volus breaking up the line of heads.

He craned his head around while Williams did the same next to him, not quite at his height, but a lot closer than the Commander, and with nearly as good clearance. He shifted just as a gap opened up on the far side of the club, and saw an older man sitting at a table nursing a beer. If it wasn't for the man wearing what had looked like, in the brief flash where he was in view, a rumpled C-Sec uniform sans the badge, Alenko would have dismissed him entirely.

He leaned down across Shepard's right shoulder so he wouldn't have to half-yell in order to be heard over the music and said, "Might have spotted him in the far corner."

He indicated the direction with his right hand for emphasis, and Shepard nodded once before making her way through the throng.

If he never went to Chora's Den again, he'd count himself lucky. As it was, the music was starting to grate his nerves. Not to mention the flashing lights that kept threatening to send him over the edge into a full-blown headache if he paid too much attention to them. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as a disco lighting flashed directly over his face - and crashed right into Shepard as she came to a full stop.

"Woah!" she turned into him as he stumbled and steadied him with a hand on his chest. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied apologetically as Shepard's hand slipped away.

"The lights?"

"They're a bit much," he said, "but nothing I can't handle."

She frowned up at him with concern before turning back around and heading in the direction he'd indicated earlier.

The crowd was thinner near the rear of the club, perhaps because the view of the dance stage was severely impacted by the multitudes of people. The tables here actually appearing to be set up for private conversation - if one ignored the blaring music. Which wasn't exactly easy. Private dance stages were set up a few select booths, but only half of them occupied.

The man he'd glimpsed earlier was still there, having not moved. His eyes focused blearily on Shepard as she approached his table, and he swayed in his seat before eyeing her up and down. Nearly tipping his bottle over as he looked at her, and Alenko's lips thinned.

Harkin's eyes, despite the gleam of drunkenness, were decidedly predatory.

"Hey there, princess, lookin' fer some fun? 'Cause I gotta say, that uniform looks real good on that bod of yours. Why don't you sit your sweet lil' ass down, have a drink, an' we'll see where this goes," he slurred, leaning back in his seat in an approximation of what Alenko could only guess was an open invitation on where he'd like her to sit.

Williams shifted angrily on her feet next to Alenko, casting a hot glance up at him.

Alenko had every confidence Shepard could handle herself. If he interrupted to shut Harkin down, it would only serve to detract from her command of the situation. Helpful but not helping.

Shepard calmly sat down across from Harkin, twisting the chair so she was sitting in it backwards. "I'd rather chew on a mouthful of razor blades."

The weather is fine today. Nothing really on the news. The nonchalance permeating her words, as if it were just any other conversation, was palpable and agitated the drunken C-Sec officer.

"If you think that'll hurt my feelings, you're in fer a s'prize," Harkin sneered. "Y'know, if more marines looked like you, I might've joined the 'lliance instead."

"Pity."

Shepard didn't say anything else as Harkin studied first her, then him and Williams. Alenko wondered if the drunkenness wasn't actually an over-exaggerated act as his eyes sharpened ever so slightly during the assessment, noting key features of their appearance and undoubtedly filing them away for future use.

Shepard, however, leaned back in the chair and appeared for all the world to simply be sitting, slightly bored, with nothing to do and nothing she wanted to do. He rather doubted that was the case.

"Whad'ya want?" Harkin finally asked.

"Harkin, right?" He nodded, waving his hand. "I'm looking for a C-Sec officer. Garrus Vakarian."

Harkin narrowed his eyes, all pretense at drunkenness abandoned.

Alenko dipped out of the conversation as his instincts told him someone was looking at them. Hairs rising on the back of his neck. Williams had moved closer to Shepard, standing just off her left shoulder, and was glaring daggers at the disgraced officer. Alenko casually turned away from the women and scanned the crowd, flicking his eyes to the stage in order to appear more interested in the sights than he actually was.

No one _seemed_ to be studying them. A few glances every now and then, but nothing out of the ordinary compared to the types of glances everyone else was getting.

Until he saw the lady, her eyes darting away from his too quick to be coincidence. Carefully not looking back at them even when Alenko appeared to look away from her while still keeping her in his line of sight. After a few moments, she moved through the crowd and disappeared.

Shepard standing up caught his attention before he had a chance to try and get a bead on the lady again. She leaned forward, grasping the edge of the chair with both hands, arms splayed wide, and said, "No, I won't punch you. Wouldn't do anything, anyway, and you'd probably manage to squirrel away in the commotion of bouncers coming to check in." She stared at Harkin hard for a few long seconds. "You know what I hear is unpleasant, though? Being thrown around like a ragdoll. How long do you think it would take those bouncers to subdue Alenko?"

Harkin's eyes slid to him, and for his part, Alenko managed to keep the surprise off his face.

"My bet is it'd be a while. Even if Williams and I did nothing to stop them coming."

Harkin swallowed audibly as his eyes lit back on the Commander - which was lucky considering he'd been unable to stop an eyebrow lifting in surprise.

"So," Shepard continued. "Please tell me where I can find Garrus."

The sweet words were anything but in conjunction with the tone, and Alenko once again got the impression of two different women - the one he'd first met, warm and conversational, if a little awkward, and the Commander persona she slid into with ease to get shit done. Perhaps it wasn't a persona, and simply military efficiency. She had the quiet, lingering stare down to a science. Couple that with the soft words and unflappable stance, and Shepard was not unlike a predator waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

She struck with efficiency and precision.

"Can probably find him at Doctor Michel's Med-clinic.," Harkin quailed and caved beneath the scrutiny. "Still on his investigation even though it's 'officially' over. Pallin authorized his 'early departure' for the day, which was basically code for 'find something'. Everyone knows the Executor's got a stick up his ass about Spectres."

Shepard straightened up. "Thank you."

With that she spun on her heel and departed, Alenko and Williams scooting after her. The chief throwing one last scathing look back at Harkin before he was out of view. "What an ass."

"Very pleasant," Kaidan agreed sarcastically, and Williams snorted.

"I almost wish you _did_ get to toss him around."

"There's still time."

"I'd really rather not have to bail you out of jail, Alenko," Shepard said as they reached the exit.

"Could just have me transferred to the brig on the ship."

She waved her hand. "Too much paperwork."

"With your reputation, Commander, all you'd have to do is find the right C-Sec officer, and Kaidan'd be out in no time."

"Mmm," Shepard replied noncommittally.

Finally free of the thumping music from the club, Shepard raised her 'tool and moved off to the side of the walkway. "Looks like the Clinic is a fifteen minute walk from here, not too far from C-Sec HQ."

"Bottom of the ring?" Williams asked.

Shepard looked up and nodded.

Alenko took the opportunity presented by the brief reprieve to discreetly rub his temples with an index finger. No migraine coming, but the music hadn't done him any favors in regards to the previous one going completely away.

He could only hope that the next one was far off in the future. At least a few weeks. He didn't get them so often that it affected his performance or kept him ship-side, but he got them often enough that there was a note in his file. Exemptions had been made on his behalf, he was sure, because he was an L2. The Alliance knew they'd messed up, even if they weren't willing to publicly admit it. So the medbay was stocked with super meds, and he got a free pass if his implant sparked another migraine flare up.

He rarely took the free pass.

Shepard poked him but didn't repeat her question from earlier. She _did_ look up at him with concern, and he simply nodded. He was fine, he really was. Rubbing his temples was just a nice little relief against the last vestiges of pressure that had been agitated by the music. Mostly the bass, thrumming through his core.

The concern was nice, though. It wasn't something he was used to coming from a CO.

He tried not to think of other reasons why he appreciated it.

-O-

AN: I've taken some liberties with alien appearances for Crosshairs. Nothing too drastic, but I always thought it weird that everyone was the same height in game. Asari are going to be a bit more alien in appearance for this story than they are in canon.

For the interested, I've pegged the asari between (in feet/inches) 4'10 - 5'5, quarians at 5'2 - 5'8, drell at 5'4 - 6'0, salarians at 5'10 - 6'6, turians at 6'5 - 7'5, and krogan at 7'5 - 9'0. There are, of course, exceptions as there are in humans.

Human cis-female height average is 5'7 - 5'9 for the purposes of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry, I completely spaced last week on uploading (and right before such a good scene, too!). I completed an obstacle race that weekend and was completely wiped afterwards, didn't even turn my computer back on till Tuesday, haha. Back on schedule! Though DragonCon is coming up soon, so it's possible I won't be able to post that week as I'll be running around in cosplay instead!

-O-

Getting to the bottom of the ring took longer than fifteen minutes, partially due to foot traffic, but mostly due to an over-exuberant 'fan' who'd cornered Shepard and her team near the markets. One screech of 'Shepard? Commander Shepard?' and the next thing she knew, an over-bearing, six foot peroxide-blonde kid was in her face - until Alenko gently inserted himself between them and the kid backed off enough to let her breathe and properly look at him.

That was officially two beers she owed Alenko.

_That_ encounter held them back five minutes as he gushed about her actions on Eden Prime - _how that_ had gotten out, she didn't know, but there it was.

Williams appeared torn between amusement and indignation throughout the whole encounter, and Shepard was half-sure the Chief was about to deck the pour civilian.

Shepard didn't _mind_ per se Conrad's exuberance - and she liked that there were civilians out there who tracked the Alliance's accomplishments. If she got to be a part of the positive, all the better. She did mind that he seemed completely unable to take all the verbal cues in the world, only satisfied once she'd autographed a poor quality quarter-sized replica of Henry.

That had been a surprise. As far as she knew, no toy manufacturers were producing copies of the rifle she'd used during the Blitz. But she didn't know if it was better if he made it himself or bought it.

Neither option appealed to her. If she had to choose, she'd go for the toy manufacturer. It was a little less 'zealous'.

When he'd whizzed away after getting the autograph, it'd left Shepard feeling a little dumbfounded, while Williams settled on finding the situation more amusing than anything.

"Is there a Shepard fan club I didn't know about?" Williams asked once Conrad was out of earshot and Shepard decided that moving forward again was a good idea.

She rolled her shoulders in mild agitation. She _hoped_ not. That would be _weird_.

"'Cause I mean, that guy has got to be President or some shit. You see that gun?"

Shepard assumed Williams nudged Alenko judging from his grunt slightly behind her and to her left. Then he said, "The dimensions were wrong."

Shepard jerked her head around to look at him, unable to keep the surprise etched off her face.

He smiled shyly. "Williams pulled up a military recruitment poster with you on Elysium. Your rifle was in it."

She twisted back around, shaking her head. Elysium. She was never gonna be free of Elysium. Not that she regretted doing what she did - not at _all_. She'd do it all over again, even knowing the consequences, because it was the right thing to do. Every inch of her being could not stand idly by while a colony was assaulted from slavers and mercs. It was a white hot fury that had kept her feet moving that day, that made her face an onslaught of mercs without armor or a shield generator.

She hadn't been aware that one of the civilians she'd rescued was a reporter for a major news outlet. Nor that, when he decided to tag along, he _really_ wanted to have the best 'feature' about the attack - and had pegged her as his stepping ladder to fame.

She didn't remember getting to the control tower in the middle of an aerial bombardment - but she didn't need to. The first image released after everything was over was her running through the docks with shit blowing up around her, cradling her sniper against her chest. In a torn, dirt-stained dress, no less.

Everything had been blowing up around her. That particularly one probably hadn't been any different. Except for the reporter.

"Shit, look at that!"

Shepard paused and glanced at Alenko, who looked questioningly back at her as Williams veered off to the side towards an opening in the shops and stands. In fact, it looked like a little courtyard at dusk, lit by pink and orange lights. When it was obvious Williams wasn't gonna turn back even if they didn't follow, Shepard shrugged at Alenko and they followed her as she made a beeline for the view.

Williams was already leaning against the edge of the wall when they pulled up behind her, splitting up onto either side of her as the Chief had splayed herself along the middle. Shepard leaned up on her tiptoes so she could press herself against the ledge comfortably and enjoy the view.

The ward arms stretched out before them, spread out against the nebula. The buzz of traffic hovering just over the buildings and a variety of ships coming in from the relay. Others heading out.

It was captivating to watch. Almost soothing.

"Big place."

Shepard slipped back onto her heels while Williams' approach was much smoother. "That your professional opinion, LT?"

Alenko looked at Williams with such earnestness that Shepard stomped on the witty retort she'd lined up and instead said, "He's right, Chief. This isn't just a station. It's a _city._"

Williams swivelled her head to look at Shepard. "'City sized' is a better descriptor than just 'big'."

For his part, Alenko seemed to have forgotten the mockery - or perhaps the wonder he was presented with outweighed the laughter - because he said, "There must be millions of people living aboard the Citadel. It can't be possible to track everyone coming and going."

"And yet," Shepard butted in as Williams opened her mouth, "they do. Traffic control must be one hell of a job. Bet the communications are constantly jammed."

"We should ask Joker about that," Alenko leaned forward and grinned at her around Williams. "Bet he's got some good insights."

"Jesus, you two don't even _try_ to hide the geek."

Shepard propped herself back up against the rail and looked out across the wards. The Citadel was _huge_. Bigger than anything they had - bigger than anything any of the current races had ever constructed. The Protheans must have been builders, working on this station for decades in order to ensure it would last through millennia.

Whispers stirred in the back of her mind as she thought of the Protheans, and Shepard shook her head to clear the thoughts. She still couldn't make sense of what she'd seen in the.. vision? Communication? Alenko's 'tool suggested it was some sort of communication, but a completely foreign one. After trying to make sense of the data with him sitting across from her offering his own input - not to mention Comm Specialist Chase joining in at one point - she'd thrown up her hands and given up.

"You know," she mused, partially to override the noise in her mind, "the Council represents more races than I thought. Small wonder they're careful around newcomers - I would be, too."

"Yeah," Alenko agreed, "it must be hard to keep all the different cultures working together, let alone integrate new ones."

Williams stared straight ahead and said, "Or maybe they just don't like humans."

Something in her voice was distasteful, a little too bitter. Shepard didn't know her personal story, or how she got to those opinions, but she did know Williams had never served shipside before and had never been posted to a station with interspecies contact. The Chief was young, and reminded Shepard a little bit of herself when she was young. Not to mention bitter for her own reasons, holding onto a concept of vengeance long beyond what was healthy, before finally getting over herself.

So instead of a reprimand that would only serve to put distance between her and the Chief, Shepard rotated and leaned sideways against the railing, capturing Williams' eye, and said, "Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we've got everything they want."

A romantic notion, sure, but she believed it. It would just take time, as it should.

"Well," Alenko said as Williams stared at her thoughtfully, "When you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you."

If Shepard had been walking, she'd have tripped over her own two feet, military training be damned. As it was, she was rooted to the spot in surprise, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head - completely unable to fully process what he'd said.

And it seemed he was in the exact same predicament as he stood there with a mixture of shock and 'oh shit' plastered all over his face.

She _should_ remind him of frat regs… but couldn't bring herself to form the words. More, she didn't _want_ to. It was… nice. More than nice.

And highly inappropriate conversational material between the HoMD and the XO.

He tripped over his tongue after a few seconds of awkward silence, attempting to correct himself, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, as he said, "I mean us. Humans. Ma'am."

And that's when she realized, after he'd fallen silent once more, rubbing the back of his neck nervously for a few more seconds, that she was still staring at him in a mixture of her own shock and 'oh shit'.

The Chief nudged Alenko in the ribs. "You don't get out much, do you LT?"

Williams teasing Alenko shattered Shepard out of her own inaction, her brain finally kicking into gear as Alenko nervously glanced at her before looking away, undoubtedly performing a mental assessment of the damage. Shepard licked her lips as Williams started chuckling at the deepening flush in Alenko's cheeks, and said, "All right, laugh it up, Chief."

Williams refocused her laughter on Shepard, eyes bright with mirth. Shepard flicked Williams on the arm lightly before looking at a still embarrassed Alenko. Suddenly unsure what to say as his eyes settled on hers, she simply smiled and pushed off the railing. "Places to be, people. Places to be."

After a few steps on her own, she heard the clatter of boots rushing to catch up.

"I'll walk drag, ma'am."

Alenko fell in step behind and to the left, no more than two feet away, while Williams remained further back, true to her words. Shepard cast a glance over her right shoulder and the Chief flashed her a grin with a thumbs up.

Shepard used the remainder of the walk to the med-clinic to clear her mind. Compartmentalize that situation away, file it for later analysis. There wasn't time to figure out what it meant, or to evaluate her own reaction. Other than the one observation she already knew, which was that her shock had surprised her. She usually prided herself on being generally self-aware.

By the time they reached the clinic, she was marginally more collected.

The doors opened automatically as they crossed through the overhang to the entrance proper. The first indication that something was amiss was the receptionist out cold on the floor. Alenko was kneeling next to the salarian before the doors had even finished closing, while Williams and Shepard grabbed their sidearms.

Shepard motioned Williams to stand guard at the hallway on the far end of the room and the Chief nodded once before moving into position. Shepard knelt next to Alenko once she was sure the room was secure and had locked the entrance, while he finished examining the salarian and closed his 'tool.

"He's not dead, just unconscious. Took a massive blow to the head."

Shepard nodded once, looking at the salarian. He'd been caught unaware behind the desk, which meant he knew the assailant. No weapon in hand or scrapes to indicate a struggle.

"Nothing we can do for him right now," Alenko continued. "He'll live."

"Let's move, then. Whoever did this might still be in the building."

They regrouped with Williams at the far side, and Shepard took point with Williams taking up the rear. Alenko slid along the wall behind her as she deftly moved down the hall, stopping at each doorway for a brief check to make sure the coast was clear before continuing.

All of the private exam rooms were empty, doors open and lights off. She checked the ones on her side of the hall while Alenko cleared the ones on the opposite side. No patients appeared to have been on the premises when whoever had come knocked out the front desk assistant. Or they'd come and gone hours ago.

She was betting on the former, as C-Sec wasn't crawling all over the place. Except for, perhaps, if they were lucky, Detective Vakarian.

Muffled shouting at the end of the hall caught her attention, and Shepard felt Williams pull up right behind her. Radiating readiness.

Alenko expertly and swiftly moved to the end of the hallway, into position at her orders, while she and Williams ran down their side.

Alenko looked to her for orders and she held up a fist, motioning for them to hold position for the moment. There was a row of doors along the T-junction, to either side. Some with lights on, some without. She dismissed the dark rooms, leaving two lit rooms to the left and one to the right - and the shouting had ceased. There wasn't even the sound of commotion or scuffling to tip them off on which direction to go.

Shepard was about to motion for Williams and Alenko to take the left when Alenko caught her attention silently, but urgently. She followed his line of sight after he indicated the direction with a quick nod and spotted someone moving in the shadows, down the hallway on the right. Moving towards the one lit room, just as a shout pierced the air.

Shepard was on her feet in a split second, back hitting the wall on the opposite end of the T-Junction while Alenko moved up to her former position.

The figure in the shadows paused and looked at her for all of half a second before bursting through the door and opening fire. It was the turian - the detective.

Shepard cursed and pursued him, her team hot on her heels as gunfire erupted inside the room. She spared a glance for her team just long enough to make sure they were in position - of course they were, they were a good team, and had proven so on Eden Prime - before rolling through the doorway, quickly assessing her options for cover and where the baddies were.

The Doctor was cowering on the opposite side of the room behind a desk, two dead mercs in front of her. Screaming and holding her head between her legs.

Definitely no Chakwas.

The baddies were out of sight, pushed back by the detective's initial assault. Shepard dove towards the nearest medical bed and slid alongside it. A thump next to her signaled the arrival of Alenko at her side, while Williams skittered alongside the wall dividing the room ahead of them.

It wasn't until she was in position and getting ready to size up the room and Alenko asked, "Why do you need Thor's hammer?" that she realized she'd been muttering under her breath about wishing she had her sniper rifle.

She glanced back at him as he peered over the edge of the bed and threw a merc with a wave of the hand, and he said, "Granted, a hammer of that magnitude might come in handy about now."

Instead of replying, Shepard grunted and leaned out around the bed and shot a merc straight in the chest as he attempted to move positions to cover the merc Alenko had tossed clear across the room. It only took three hits to blow his shield generator and pierce the armor. Clearly not the best mercs, probably bottom of the totem pole sent out for a shakedown and not expecting any actual resistance.

Less than a minute later, the room was clear. Three marines plus a C-Sec detective against five poorly armored and trained mercs wasn't exactly fair odds. It certainly made for short work, especially when one of those marines was a biotic and had nailed nearly half the kills himself.

Detective Vakarian brushed past Shepard and Alenko and asked, "Doctor Michel, are you hurt?"

The Doctor shakily stood up from her hiding spot, fingers gripping the edge of the desk as if she wasn't sure she wanted to expose herself and might dive back under at the slightest sound. "Y-yes, I think… I'm fine. Yes."

Detective Vakarian nodded as he helped settle the Doctor on her feet and then finally turned to face Shepard. " Perfect timing, Shepard. You gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

She stepped towards the Detective, sizing him up. He practically towered above her, even more than Alenko. Most turians did, coming in around seven feet. But she'd had many years of practice of making herself seem larger than she was. It was all in the attitude. "Did I?"

"Without you for backup, I couldn't have made the shot and survived," the turian explained excitedly, gesturing at the dead merc at their feet with a perfectly placed headshot right between the eyes. "As soon as I saw you and your team, I didn't think, I just reacted."

"Hmm," Shepard replied, her eyes settling on his sniper rifle. Short range, low powered acceleration, but powerful nonetheless. Either C-Sec hadn't skimped, or the Detective bought his own gear. Perfect rifle for an indoor job, probably capable of firing off three shots before needing venting.

A good gun with an impulsive, semi-brash owner. But also a good detective, otherwise he wouldn't be there - and neither would she.

It also wasn't her job to reprimand him. So instead of informing him that his gung-ho split-second decision made just because he'd seen her team and knew he could pull off a crazy stunt instead of a safer approach was stupid, she said, "You're still on the case."

Garrus nodded. "Saren's a traitor, I _know_ it. I just need to find the evidence that he's dirty to prove it."

Even though Shepard was sure of Saren's traitorous nature, she wanted to know why _Garrus_ was. "What makes you so sure you'll find it?"

Alenko shifted next to her a fraction of an inch. Barely noticeable, but she glanced at him nonetheless just in time to see his left eyebrow raise faintly in mild surprise.

Garrus paced in front of them. "We weren't granted enough time for a solid investigation. A day to prove a Spectre has committed treason? Laughable, and the Council knew it. He's one of the most trusted operatives because he gets the job done. But anyone who takes a close look at his record can tell he's dirty. And the past year? His cases have been more erratic, his actions less justifiable, yet the Council dismisses the body count because of his decades of service."

It was Shepard's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"Case is 'officially closed', Shepard." Garrus' air quotes nearly made her smile despite the situation - two talons rapidly wiggling in the air as the Detective moved them too fast. "Nothing stopping me from idle speculation about a case that's been put to rest according to the books."

Shepard did smile at that, but it was a cold smile. "And what does Doctor Michel have to do with this 'idle speculation'?"

Garrus turned towards the Doctor who was still a bit shaken up over the experience, nervously wiping her hands on her scrubs. She started under the attention of three marines and a C-Sec Detective and licked her lips, eyes flicking between Shepard and Garrus. Guarded. "I know where you can find the quarian."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Sorry this came out so late. I had some personal stuff crop up in the weeks leading up to DragonCon that kept me away from my computer, and last week I was still in Atlanta. _This_ time the schedule should resume as normal, as all the personal life stuff is taken care of and life seems a bit more normal. Apologies for the delay, and thanks to all of you for sticking with me.

-O-

"I didn't think we'd be back here so soon," Williams sighed as they followed Shepard back into Chora's Den.

Alenko silently agreed with the sentiment. He wasn't exactly eager to to be greeted with thumping bass and flashing lights again, and not just because of the previous migraine. He hadn't enjoyed his first experience inside Chora's Den, specifically the encounter with one disgraced C-Sec Officer Harkin who he was pretty sure was half-acting a charade rather than being an _actual_ drunk.

Everything inside the club looked the same. The same bouncer nodded his head at them as they entered the club for the second time within three hours. Whether he recognized them or not didn't show on his face as he noted their sidearms while letting them pass. Some of the stools were even occupied by the same patrons nursing their drinks of choice as they slouched over the counter.

"I'm gonna ask around at the bar," Garrus said - and was off before anyone could reply. Shepard muttered something under her breath, but Alenko didn't catch it over the music. The sentiment, however, was clear. She didn't like the Detective ambling off on his own, but since they were only working _together_, she didn't technically have any jurisdiction over his actions.

Judging by the expression on her face, she certainly wished she did.

Alenko kept an eye out for Harkin as they entered the bar proper, but the sneaky rat appeared to have left. Or at least switched tables, as the one he'd been sitting at was now occupied by a grumbling turian waving a bottle in the air. Williams slid up next to him as they entered a more crowded part of the bar and nudged him in the ribs as they passed near a 'private' dance and the dancer eyed first Williams and then him.

"He's got eyes like a shark," Williams said.

Alenko nodded as the dancer attempted to capture his attention, perhaps looking for another client after his current show was done. Securing money in advance. Practical. When Alenko looked away, Shepard was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the Commander?"

Williams twisted to peer around the immediate area. "Could have sworn she was just here two seconds ago. The woman is _small_ and moves like a snake." She shaded her eyes against the disco lighting and stepped away from him while he looked in the general direction they'd been walking. "She could be standing five feet away from us and we'd never see her."

He was just about to radio her on the comms when he felt a hand on the small of his back pushing him away from the crowd and towards a booth. He tapped Williams before he was out of range, and peered over his shoulder at Shepard as she guided him towards relative privacy.

"There's a door to some private offices in the back of the club, but it's locked and heavily guarded," she said once they were clear of the main crowd. She waved her hand in the air to capture Garrus' attention, and the turian ambled towards them. Once he'd joined them, she continued. "I can get in through a vent, but it's a one man job. Worse, I overheard two of the guards near the entrance talking: they're on high alert for Alliance marines. Fist must have found out we're looking for him, so I need you two to make yourselves harmless."

"Off duty fraternizing?" he offered.

Shepard nodded. "Think you can pull off a lovebird act, Williams?"

Williams' answering smile was almost predatory. "So long as the LT doesn't expect me to simper."

"I generally prefer adventurous partners, Chief. They tend to not simper."

Williams only smiled wider, with a glint of something he didn't quite recognize - and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"What about me?" Garrus asked. "The guards on this side of the door still need to be dealt with."

"You're the distraction so Alenko and Williams can slip in when I give the mark. Come up with some sort of C-Sec ordinance to get them away from the door."

Garrus nodded thoughtfully - or at least, in a way that indicated thoughtfulness. Alenko had to admit that, despite having known his fair share of turians, he wasn't entirely solid on turian body language and social cues. The few turians he'd been around long-term weren't exactly typical members of the species.

From what he _did_ know, he could say with some certainty that Garrus was a particularly brash turian. It almost made him seem young, except he carried himself with a confidence that generally came with age and experience. Could also be arrogance, except Garrus didn't strike him as such.

"Flash my badge and come up with mama jumbo on the spot."

Shepard whipped her head back to the turian as Williams choked on her own laugh next to him. "Excuse me?"

For his part, Garrus was confused, focusing first on Williams as she attempted to regain composure and then Shepard, who hadn't stopped looking at the turian incredulously. "As you humans say, 'mama jumbo'...?"

Alenko leaned in towards him and murmured, "Mumbo jumbo."

Garrus' mandibles jittered. "Ah."

"Okay, set the timer Alenko. Five minutes."

Before the last word was completely out of her mouth, Shepard slipped away and disappeared. He tracked her for all of three seconds before the crowd swallowed her whole and then Williams looped her arm around his elbow and drew him away, strategically near the back door to the offices.

The Chief leaned up towards him and said with a sweet smile, "Dates usually look lovingly into their partner's eyes and not at other women."

Alenko complied with her suggestion as best he could, considering the sort of awkward nature of _attempting_ at affection and becoming hyper aware of how his face shaped itself. "Maybe my date's been touchy all evening and I was enjoying a brief reprieve."

"I tell Shepard you called her a brief reprieve, she'll put a boot up your ass faster than a salarian can blink."

"Or tell you to be more convincing. Drink?"

"You buying?"

"I always buy for my dates, fake or otherwise."

Williams grinned and squeezed his arm before leaning over the bar and grabbing a server's attention. She promptly ordered for the both of them before he could even get a word in edgewise. On a real date, he would have found that aggravating, but considering the enjoyment of said drinks would not actually occur as they were on duty, and any amount of alcohol in their system would be grounds for a report, he shrugged it off and instead slid a hand as low on Williams' waist as he dared. Which wasn't very. Low enough that most people wouldn't say anything. Hopefully.

_"I'm in through the ventilation staff, but there are guards on this side, too,"_ Shepard's voice whispered into his ear as she opened a comm link to the team._ "I need an extra minute."_

"Copy."

Williams rotated and sat down on the nearest stool. "Only a minute? Shit."

"Missing the action, Chief?"

"I think Shepard's gonna miss the action at that pace. What they hell do they _teach_ N level snipers?"

Alenko didn't have an answer, and he suspected the question was more rhetorical than anything. Instead, he settled onto the seat next to her and kept an eye on the time, waiting for Shepard's mark. In the meantime, he tried to think of what he would normally do on a first date, and kept coming up blank.

-O-

Shepard deactivated her comm, reassured that her team were on standby, and reassessed the situation beneath her. The vents were cramped and her uniform wasn't conducive to a silent infiltration. Fortunately, the soundproofing was shit and the music masked the scrape of her boots bumping the sides of the ventilation shaft, and the whispering of her fatigues as she pulled herself forward.

The keyword being 'pulled'. There wasn't enough room for her to crawl. An asari would have a hell of a time moving through her silently - which was probably what Fist had intended. Guarding against easy infiltration, but then forgetting something like soundproofing the back offices so that any intruders who so wished to enter by inscrutable means wouldn't be able to do so undetected.

She could take two guards easy, but the element of surprise would have to work in her favor. Neither seemed particularly... capable. Not an insult, just a fact. Lulled into a false sense of security by a locked door manned by another set of guards on the outside. Complacent.

Shepard carefully positioned herself above the intake, noting the placement of the hinges and which direction it was meant to swing (down, with the latch on the outside), and unholstered her pistol. After two deep, calming breaths, she slammed the butt of her gun directly over the latch, swiveled the weapon in her hand, aimed at the closest guard and fired. He was on the floor before his buddy had done more than gape. Shepard grimaced as she fired again, shooting the second guard's hand just as he remembered to reach for his own gun, and he cried out, dropping his weapon with a expletive.

She hooked her off hand on the edge of the shaft and dropped down, keeping her gun leveled at him as she descended.

"Fuck!" he shrank back from her. "Fuck!"

"Silent alarm?" she asked.

The guard cradled his hand to his chest and glared up at her. "Do I look like I can pull a silent alarm, lady?"

He spat on her feet for emphasis.

Shepard calmly stepped towards him and his glared melted away, anger replaced with fear. "Give me your hand."

He hesitated, so she grabbed his arm, ignoring the blood splattering on her uniform, and activated his 'tool. Already connected to the security mainframe, her work was short. He hadn't triggered the silent alarm by an unseen method.

She dropped his hand and he'd just started sighing in relief, expression turning grateful, when she backhanded him hard enough to knock out a man twice his size. He crumpled to the floor instantly, and she used that moment to check on the other guard.

Dead.

His armor had been shit. A decent suit should have deflected a direct hit from a pistol, even at close range.

She stepped over his body and moved towards the door, whipping out her 'tool and unlocking the door with the access she'd given herself through the other guard's omni-tool.

Alenko and Williams quickly stepped through, and Shepard peeked out for Garrus. The detective was still tangled up in his distraction, so she ducked back, shut and locked the door.

Alenko had already moved further down the short hallway and was examining a security monitor while Williams checked on the guards.

"That was barely even thirty seconds extra, Commander." Her voice held a touch of admiration as the Chief glanced up at her. "He's out cold."

"I know," Shepard replied, even though the statement didn't merit an answer. She brushed past the Chief, gesturing for her to follow, and slid up next to the LT. "You want security access?"

"Already have it," he answered - which he did. Impressive, but she wasn't exactly surprised by th is point. "No more guards ahead of us, though it seems as if Fist is particularly paranoid. His office is locked down."

"Do you think he heard your shots?"

Shepard shook her head "Silencing mod."

"Easy fix," Alenko continued. "He may be paranoid, but he didn't do his research. Or his head of security sucks at his job. Door's open."

"Let's move," Shepard ordered. She slipped ahead and Alenko fell in behind her.

No one had anticipated the turret.

Alenko slammed into her as soon as they crossed the threshold into Fist's office, sending them crashing into the floor as gunfire erupted in the room. His barrier flashed around them and she grunted at the impact, her breath knocked out of her lungs in a mix of surprise and another fucking soldier on her. Alenko scrambled to his knees and unceremoniously dragged her under him with one arms as easy as if she were a doll, while Williams provided cover fire. He only released her once they'd squished behind a small metal partition dividing the office part of the room from the bar.

Shepard slithered out from under him as he shifted onto his knees and peered around the edge.

"I thought you'd accessed the security systems," she said. More a statement than a question.

He raised his hand and refreshed his barrier with a smooth gesture. "I did. Turrets weren't registered in the system."

"Fuck," she opened her 'tool and booted up the fab unit. "Any other nasty surprises waiting for us?"

"There were two turrets," he said. "Williams already took one out. Second one has a blast shield."

The tech mine dropped out of her 'tool. No finesse to it, just a blast radius, and she lobbed it over their heads and was pleased when the gunfire immediately ceased upon detonation as she'd guessed all the numbers. The three of them firing at once at close range made short work of the advanced weapons protection, despite the shield.

Once it sparked and shut down for good, a small, quavering voice shouted out from behind the desk, "I surrender, I surrender!"

Shepard was already having a pretty off day. Councilors shitting on her reputation, one Spectre insinuating she was responsible for the death of another Spectre, Udina forcing the Captain off the investigation under the guise of 'plausible deniability'... the day was testing her nerves and her resolve. A few bright spots, with Alenko tripping over his tongue over an of the cuff comment and Williams being a breath of fresh air she hadn't realized she needed. But even those were tempered by the frustrating reality that this investigation was taking them in circles around the relay and she was tired of not finding the answers they needed to get the ball rolling. Every minute they spent squandering their time on the Citadel was one more minute Saren had access to Council grade resources.

It was about time they caught a break.

With that mentality in mind, she stormed out of cover, marched across the room towards a cowering Fist who had his hands up, and aimed her gun at his chest. "Where's the quarian?"

Her team quietly joined her, holding back.

"What quarian?"

Shepard scowled and shot the ground directly in between Fist's legs. "Don't make me ask again."

"Alright, alright!" Shepard lowered her gun just enough to get the man talking - and talk he did. The fake deal he'd set up for the quarian who had information Saren wanted, turning his back on the Shadow Broker - Shepard didn't know enough about the behind-the-scenes information broker to know details, but she _did_ know that was stupid on his behalf as Saren wasn't the type to offer protection - and the time and location of the meet.

Less than an hour away. And they'd have to hoof it again, heading back towards the access corridors closer to the elevators to the wards proper.

"And what do I do about you?"

"I'm gone," Fist assured her. "You'll never see me again."

Alenko eased up behind her. "With the Shadow Broker after him, he'll never see a moment's peace."

Not a subtle touch of the arm, but that would have been hard considering her gun was raised. The effect was the same. He was giving her a way out if she wanted it.

She did.

Commotion burst out in the hallway just as she lowered her gun and opened her mouth to tell the piece of shit to scram, and the doors opened to reveal a krogan barreling into the room with Garrus hot on his heels, shotgun raised. Shepard grabbed the Chief roughly by her shoulder and shoved Williams behind her with one hand while raising her gun at the krogan with the other, but she was too late. He fired - and Fist dropped dead behind her - just as Alenko hit the krogan with a massive throw that sent the mercenary flying across the room with a roar.

Before the mercenary could rise, the four of them spread out to cover him from all angles.

The krogan grunted as he regained his footing but he didn't reach for any of his weapons. Williams' looked to her questioningly, and Shepard shook her head. She was more worried about Garrus, who wasn't technically under her control. Fortunately, the turian took his direction from her and held fire.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked once the merc was back on his feet.

He met her eyes slowly. Menacingly. "Wrex. And you're the woman who almost completed my job."


End file.
